


Just wait for me to get a little taller... okay?

by TheDragonLover



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, I'll get around to tagging all the ships soon, Slice of Life, a little bit of drama and angst, basically just all of the fluff, brief glances at fights, learning how to parent, the future kids ARE in it after all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 29,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonLover/pseuds/TheDragonLover
Summary: "Wait, there are MORE of you?" Ricken and his fiance learn some shocking news, beginning the long but rewarding process of learning how to be good parents.-This series was written for a challenge on WriterVerse using various prompts, most from a prompt-table challenge. It's fairly slice-of-life-y, has three OCs (one adult and two future-gen) in a family with a canon char, and lacking in plot, but hopefully someone will enjoy reading it (in all of its hurriedly written, mushy glory) as much as I did writing it years ago.Various hinted pairings, but mostly feel-good family fun. Let me tell you, any excuse to write mushy family moments is a good excuse.





	1. Chapter 1

.

" _Just wait for me to get a little taller... okay?_ "

.

* * *

.

The peace that the halidom of Ylisse had enjoyed for two years met an unfortunately swift end.

Its neighbor, Plegia, had apparently gotten restless in the ceasefire since its previous ruler, the Mad King Gangrel, had been defeated. News of a rising empire across the sea also threatened Ylisse and its northern ally. The newly crowned Exalt could not remain in the castle when his people needed him, and so he marched with his forces and closest friends, the Shepherds. It was unorthodox (not to mention highly dangerous) for the ruler to lead the fight from the frontlines, but he wasn't the first to have done so. The Hero-King of legend had stood with his soldiers, brave and just.

It was Chrom's hope that, if (gods forbid) war broke out once more in the future, he wouldn't be the last.

Out of this band of closely knit and sometimes eccentric soldiers, two in particular are important to this tale.

And it all starts with an innocent question to a time-traveling warrior...

"Marth - ah, sorry," the ginger-haired young man immediately apologized for his mistake. "I don't know your real name."

"Lucina," offered the princess.

Her navy locks could belong to none other than a person of Exalted blood, and if anyone had doubts they only had to peer closely at her left eye for the mark of Naga to prove it. It was strange meeting this young lady, especially since Chrom had begrudgingly left the infant Lucina of the present behind, in the hands of a nursemaid. She was calm, steady, and treated everyone with utmost respect. Anyone could see she was worthy of the title "lord."

Looking a bit embarrassed that a girl whose presentime self wasn't even two-years-old was still taller than him, Ricken continued sheepishly with his question: "Lucina, did you know me? In the future?"

"Or me," piped up a brunette in dark mage garb. Curiosity of the future was contagious.

Lucina thought carefully on her answer. "Vaguely," she admitted, lips curving downwards. "All of the Shepherds were... gone, in my time."

"Oh." Saddened by the news, Ricken apologized once more. "Sorry I asked."

"It is all right." It was a bit disarming to hear Chrom's daughter be so formal, considering the man leaned towards more common vernacular. "Battling against Grima and his scourge, we became our own family."

Eyebrows rising, the other woman parroted, " "We"?"

"The next generation."

"Wait, there are  _more_  of you?"

This question caused Lucina's frown to morph into a confused one. "Is it really so surprising? Many of the Shepherds settled down and started families."

"They did?"

Indeed, most, if not all, had found companionship in the camp. Several were dating, and a few had even proposed. But the concept of having children threw both Ricken and his intended - Maygen, the brunette beside him - for a loop.

"Yes."

Both Shepherds shared uncertain glances.

Catching this, Lucina's head tilted a fraction. "You mean, you two haven't...?"

There was a wealth of questions hidden in that unfinished sentence. Face burning brightly, Ricken blurted, "No, we haven't - I mean, we've -"

"We're engaged," Maygen cut in, a bit better at controlling her embarrassment. But her gaze fell as she muttered, "Does... that mean we have...?"

Despite trailing off, the princess understood, and a nod was her answer.

"Gods..." Thin fingers sought purchase on Ricken's cloak. Maygen murmured, "I can't believe I... that I'm a..."

"And  _I'm_  a..."

Falling silent, both of them tried to wrap their heads around this shocking discovery. To commit to one another was one thing... but to have a child to raise and care for was terrifying. The brunette looked like she was trying not to have a panic attack. Her fiance wasn't faring too well, either.

This time, it was Lucina who apologized. "I didn't mean to alarm you. I suppose, because my own father recognized me, I had thought you were already aware."

Ricken swallowed. "No. We haven't talked about having k-kids."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for a child," the brunette whispered, taking a deep, steadying breath.

"Oh."

It was strange to get such a short, lacking response from a seemingly well-educated young woman. It sort of shattered the image of "perfect, untouchable warrior" that had been sitting on everyone's minds for the past two years.

Pursing her lips, Lucina went on more carefully, "Then I suppose it was smart of me to warn you both. Otherwise, I'm not sure how you would have reacted to meeting the two of them."

The man's face grew paler as his fiance took a turn at blurting out her shock.

"There's  _two_  of them?!"

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

_"Look at that bright smile! Did someone just give you a BIG hug?"_

.

* * *

.

The sound of a beating heart had never been so reassuring.

Cydus and Valri had their differences, but there was one thing they would always agree on: Family was everything. They hadn't had the chance to act like one before because of the Risen. Because of Grima. Although jumping through time hadn't done away with either of those factors, they had decided they wouldn't let it hinder them.

Of course, seeing their parents again - even though they looked so  _different_ \- was more difficult than they had thought it would be. It was all Cydus could do to keep from crying, and Valri had trouble even talking to their mother.

But in the end, Maygen broke the ice, because she'd be damned if she'd let the chance to have a family again slip from her fingers.

"Cydus! Valri! Hey, you two!" Both children glanced up, their ginger hair the exact same shade as their father's. She had found them sharing lunch.  _Adorable,_  she thought. "Do you guys have a minute?"

Shifting uncomfortably, the girl muttered, "Um..." Her brother took it upon himself to reply in the affirmative, although he seemed just as awkward.

_I can't believe I raised such shy children,_  she mused. Although, if they were anything like their mother was in her childhood, perhaps it was to be expected.

The brunette shook her head before taking a nearby seat, hands folded in her lap.

"Okay... look." She took a deep breath, an inner mantra of courage bolstering her. "I'm probably not ready to be a mother right now, but... I still want to get to know you guys."

Cydus remained silent, as usual. Valri began twiddling her thumbs.

Brushing bangs behind her ear, Maygen continued, "I mean, I know that you came from the future to change it, not to socialize... and maybe I was such a terrible mom that you don't really  _want_  to talk to me... but -"

"No."

She jumped, not expecting the young man to speak. "I-I'm sorry?"  _No, he doesn't want to talk to me?_  The thought saddened her.

His hand rose to his neck in what looked to be a nervous habit as he avoided her gaze. "You weren't... terrible."

_Oh._  Her heart leapt into her throat, but she managed a quiet, "That's good..." For a moment, she had thought he hated her.

As if encouraged by her brother's outburst, Valri glanced up from her thumbs. "Um..."

"Yes?"

"I... um..."

_What am I, a wyvern?_

Finally, Valri sucked in a breath and let it all out in a rush. "I was wondering if I could maybe possibly have a hug!" Then she covered her mouth, staring at her mother with wide eyes.

After taking a moment to slow down and process the request in her mind, Maygen laughed. "Really? You don't need to ask!" Opening her arms, she beckoned with a smile. "Come on. Don't be shy."

Carefully, the girl got up from her seat. One step closer. Pause. And then, she tripped over her feet as she flung herself at the brunette, nearly knocking them both over.

"Ack!"

"S-sorry, Mama," Valri whispered into her shoulder, but she didn't relinquish her hold. If anything, she held her even tighter. "I just... I've wanted to see you for so long, and now... now you're here, and..."

_Poor girl... I can only imagine what she's been through._  Her gaze lifted to the young man before her, adding,  _Him, too._  He watched the two of them, features softer than she had originally given him credit for. When he realized she'd caught him, he glanced away, but she wasn't having any of that.

"Hey, you. Get over here." Patting her daughter's head, she murmured, "There's room for one more."

Evidently, he needed more coaxing. Thankfully, his sister looked back at him and prodded, "Come  _on_ , Cydus!" Her wheedling tone prompted him to approach. Maygen rolled her eyes at his caution and stretched an arm out to snag his sleeve, tugging him forward. He stumbled into them, and Valri gave a little shriek and a giggle.

"There we go! Group hug!"

Eventually, a second pair of arms enfolded the women, and Maygen marveled at Cydus' strength... or his desperation. His reluctance melted away, and the three of them stood there for what felt like an eternity, taking in that feeling of unconditional love they had all missed so dearly.

Later, Valri admitted to her brother that the sound of their mother's heartbeat was almost like a drum of hope. And he agreed.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting side-note: I left the decision of who the father was going to be for this snippet-series up to a friend of mine, as there were obviously plenty to choose from in the game itself. He practically threw the name "Ricken" at me, and I couldn't refuse such enthusiasm.


	3. Chapter 3

.

_"I tried to sneak up and hug someone from behind... I'll have to try harder next time!"_

.

* * *

.

"I love you, Mama!"

Smiling, Maygen replied in kind to her daughter, and watched her skip off to continue whatever task she had been assigned. The brunette sighed, asking Cordelia beside her, "Isn't she wonderful?"

"Yes..." The pegasus knight leaned against her lance in a surprisingly relaxed manner. She inquired slowly, "But, doesn't it get rather... excessive?"

"Hm? What, her saying "I love you"?" Laughing, the dark mage admitted, "I'm not sure I'll get  _enough_  of it."

Cordelia frowned. "Even though she just came by a few minutes ago and said the same?"

"I used to do that with my father," admitted the brunette. She smiled wryly at the thought. "He was more of your opinion, of course. Said he already knew, and that I shouldn't say it as often or it would lose its meaning."

Eyeing her expression, Cordelia ventured, "But you're of a differing opinion, I take it?"

"It's certainly not the most annoying habit to have," Maygen argued, returning her focus to the levin swords she had been charging. "And sometimes, you can't help but say it."

The redhead sighed, seeming regretful.

"It's not even a little annoying?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Huh." Cordelia shifted her weight, murmuring, "You've more patience than I, then. I can't imagine how my older self managed Severa's more... interesting traits."

It wasn't difficult to gather what she meant. The dark-haired girl was proud, difficult to please, and constantly seeking attention from the others.  _But everyone has their flaws,_ Maygen thought, and aloud she asked, "But you still love her, don't you?"

"What?" The redhead almost looked offended by the question. "Of course I do! She's my  _daughter!_ "

"Then the rest doesn't matter, does it?"

Cordelia frowned. "I wouldn't quite put it like that... but I understand your sentiment."

Smiling warmly, the dark mage concluded with a simple, "That's how  _I_ feel."

Repeatedly telling someone that a cup was blue didn't change the intensity of its color, so she didn't understand why love would be any different. Even if every minute was filled with an "I love you," the feeling behind those words wouldn't diminish with repetition. If anything, it could only snowball. It didn't matter how annoyed she might feel, or overwhelmed, or how hopeless their fight against destiny seemed.

"Mama!"

 _There she is._  Maygen grinned. She'd had a feeling her daughter was going to pass by again.  _She left the tent to grab something earlier, and appeared to have forgotten it when she saw me._

The ginger-haired girl bounced as she came up to her, eyes bright as stars even as she tucked her hands behind her. She stammered, "I-I love you, Mama! Er, I know I already said that, but -"

"I love you too, Valri," replied Maygen, unable to keep her smile from growing. She had to blink a few times to dissuade tears from forming because of how much this simple gesture made Valri's entire face light up.

This time, she was rewarded with a hug. And although she had to gasp that she was having trouble breathing, her tears weren't the result of pain so much as a bittersweet joy.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad there are some people who don't mind reading things written around OCs! Personally, I find it fun. Especially if it's an entire cast of Feroxi! Not gonna lie, I have, like, enough characters to write a Regna Ferox sitcom. Been considering it, but there are other things I'd want to put out first. To test the waters, I guess? I dunno. Any thoughts on that?


	4. Chapter 4

.

_"Don't leave me behind!"_

.

* * *

.

The last time Valri had seen her father - in the future - was in the rotting shack they had hid in to avoid some Risen one rainy night. It had been old and decrepit, but the partial shelter it provided was better than weathering the storm outside.

"I'll keep watch," he'd told her, persuading her to rest while she could. She'd been reluctant, but eventually exhaustion took her to sleep without her permission. Her dreams were dark and damp, stuck in a swamp as she was forced to watch everyone fight and die in front of her.

It was the scuffle of feet on creaking wood that had startled her awake, followed by the pained grunt of her father.

"Papa!"

She had crawled underneath part of the roof - caved in ages ago - and found him leaning heavily against one of the few walls still standing. Dark mist rose from what had undoubtedly been his opponent, and the cause of the large gash in his tunic.

"Valri!" Wincing, he held his side as he urged her to remain quiet. "There might be more of them."

"Papa, you're hurt..."

"It's nothing." His lie had been flimsy, but he hadn't allowed her time to argue. "I need you to head east. Th-that's where your mother is supposed to be, since she's not here."

"E-east?" Hands had fisted in his cloak as she whispered, "W-without you?"

"I'll be right behind you," he had claimed, voice aiming to soothe her worries. His other hand rested atop her head, providing the comfort she often sought in those dark times. No matter what they went through, she'd always known he was there to keep her safe.

Except, after that day, he wasn't.

She had eventually found her way to the town her father spoke of, but only Cydus was there. He had spent the last few weeks trying to survive on his own.

Their mother had met the same ghastly fate.

Together, the children mourned, and vowed to never let the other be alone ever again.

In the present - or the past, from Valri's perspective - the young boy, in a mage's hat much too large for him, didn't match up to the tall, jaded man of her memories. It was strange to think that she was taller than her father, but Ricken was comedically short - the shortest in the entire army, in fact, which seemed to be a sore topic for him.

But none of that mattered when, as serious as any father, he told her, "I'll be right behind you."

Heart leaping into her throat, it took her a moment to recover from the sense of  _deja vu_. And then, smiling brightly, she forcibly moved him with both hands on his shoulders as she chirped, "Actually, how about I let  _you_ take the lead?"

"Hey!" He didn't appear to appreciate the manhandling.

"I'm not much of a fighter - and I'll be better able to watch  _both_  of us from here!" Giggling, the young girl pointed out, "I mean, I can see right over your head!"

" _Hey!_ "

She patted his hair, and the reversal of roles simply tickled her. "Teehee, oops! Sorry, Papa!"

"You know, calling me "Papa" doesn't change the fact that you're treating me like a kid..."

She felt much better standing behind her father as his support, instead of always being uncertain he was still following.  _I don't want to lose sight of him ever again._

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

_"It's so dull here alone... I should see where the others have gotten off to."_

.

* * *

.

Cydus, sharpening his swords, didn't even glance at the cyan-haired boy who dropped into the seat beside him.

"Man," Inigo groaned, hand in his bangs, "you've been going at that for  _ages._  Aren't you bored of it yet?"

"No." Sharp weapons meant more damage dealt to enemies, which made his job protecting family and friends that much easier. A bit of his time was a small price to pay.

Evidently, his blunt answer didn't please the mercenary. "All work and no play," he quoted sagely, grin undermining his mature delivery. "You hardly do anything other than work, or fight. The last village we defended, some people thought you were simply a golem designed to assist the Exalt in combat!"

He highly doubted that. He didn't waste breath saying so.

"My, you're talkative."

A snort escaped him, but nothing more. The whetstone spoke that its need for attention was greater than the one-sided conversation. He was almost able to completely absorb himself in his task despite the other's presence.

"I've had a more riveting conversation with Gerome's wyvern."

_Focus, Cydus._

"Your  _sister_  is more willing to talk to me."

The sword skittered across the stone. Slowly, Cydus' gaze rose to meet the mercenary's, somehow coming across as both hard and sharp. Much like his weapon was becoming.

Inigo grinned, palms up in a defensive measure. "I simply meant that she's the friendlier of you two. All smiles and sunshine. While you're... very much yourself."

Calmly, the dark knight inquired, "Why?" When this wasn't clear enough, he reluctantly elaborated, "Why do you care?"

The boy leaned back, propped up on his arms, and smirked. "Because  _you_  do," he answered smugly. "Always present, even if always gloomy. You hate being alone as much as  _I_  do."

This accurate statement made Cydus nervous, but he didn't let it show. Instead, he returned to his chore as the boy continued with his observations.

"You don't like to talk, but you don't tell people to go away when they talk to you. At dinner, you wade right into the chaos - and every evening you make the rounds without being asked."

Finally, Cydus muttered, "Point being?"

Inigo threw his arms into the air, shouting, "Why don't you ask the others to hang out? You obviously  _want_  to, but you're always in the corner, waiting for someone to approach!"

When he remained silent, he found the mercenary leaning forward to peer into his face for the answers. He turned his cheek, pausing his work as he thought,  _Why can't he go chase after Severa or something?_

"Don't tell me you're  _shy._ "

Lips pursed.

"...wait. I'm right?" A pause, followed by loud peals of laughter. "I can't believe it!  _You_ , shy!"

Gritting his teeth, Cydus tried to ignore the boy's merriment.

Valri overheard this noise and poked her head into the armory tent. "Cydus? ...Inigo?" She inquired as she stepped inside, "What's got  _you_  giggling up a storm?"

A friendly arm found its way around Cydus' shoulders as the other boy answered casually, "Oh, just trying to convince your brother to join me for a night out on the town!"

He jerked away, hunching his shoulders as he switched swords.  _Focus..._

"Ooh!" Clapping her hands together, the girl squealed, "That'll be great! You'll let me come, won't you?"

Steel skittered across stone once more.

"Oh! And Mama should come, too!"

_Damn._  Eyeing the smirk on Inigo's face, Cydus knew he'd have to accompany the young man, if only to ensure the women's safety.

At least now he had a sword sharp enough to enforce it.

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

_"All right. I may be small, but don't you dare underestimate me!"_

.

* * *

.

"Papa! Oh,  _Paaapaaa!_ "

Ricken carefully bookmarked his page before the young woman found him. As she bounced into view, he asked, "What is it, Valri?" She was always looking for him for one reason or another, but in truth he didn't mind. He just wished she'd let him finish a chapter for once.

"Oh!"

She giggled upon noticing him, as if she had overlooked him at first. This reminder of his height issues made him scowl, although Maygen had admitted he normally looked like he was pouting instead. Their daughter was likely of the same opinion.

"Say, Papa, want to play a game?"

"A game?" Frowning, he told her for the hundredth time, "I'm not a little kid! You don't have to treat me like one!"

"Well,  _I_ wanna play a game," she whined, tugging on his sleeve. She insisted, turning big doe eyes on him like lethal weapons. " _Please?_ Just one little, itty-bitty, teensy-weensy game?"

_I may_ look _like a kid, but she_ acts _like one enough for the both of us!_

Under this onslaught, the only thing left to do was surrender. Even if he tried to hold out, he knew she would just hang on his arm until the entire day was spent.

Sighing, he mumbled, "What sort of game?"

At least he got a bright smile as his reward for giving in. " _Yay!_ " Dancing in place for a moment, she eventually regained enough composure to answer his question. "Nothing too crazy! Just a question game. I'll ask you something... and then you can ask  _me_ something!"

It certainly sounded harmless enough. So he prepared for a catch as he carefully agreed to the terms.

"Okay, okay!" Thinking hard, she poked his shoulder as she asked, "When did you first meet Mama?"

"A few years ago," he replied, thinking back on the day. Maygen had given him a hug after he gave her a tour of the palace, he remembered.  _She's always been really huggy._  He could tell by the look on Valri's face that she wanted him to elaborate, so he gave a brief description of this day.

"Ooh! How cute!"

Trying not to scowl, he immediately asked his own question: "Was I tall, in your future?" It had bothered him, ever since his daughter had first exclaimed over his height.

"Oh, yes!" Oblivious to the way he perked up, she said, "You were always reaching down to pat my head!"

Ricken sighed, his relief tangible.  _So I'm not cursed._  Unless his future self had been forced to magically alter his height, but he wasn't going to think about that just now. Besides, Valri wouldn't let him, too excited to continue this little game.

" _Ooh,_  have you two kissed yet?"

"O-of course!  _Loads_ of times!" His daughter gasped, making him even more flustered as he backtracked, "Er, what I  _meant_  to say was-"

"But you're so  _young!_ " Valri stared over his shoulder. "Gosh, I can't believe my mom robbed the cradle..."

His face grew red. "I-I'm  _not_ a  _kid!_  Your mother and I are two consenting adults!" Thinking on it, he muttered, "And she's not  _that_  much older than me..."

"She's older than Chrom!"

"Not by much!"

Giggling at his expression, she poked his forehead. "I'm just teasing you, Papa."

"Did you tease  _future_  me this much," he grumbled.

"No," she replied, growing a bit more serious. "I... well, I'm sort of a daddy's girl. ...in case you couldn't tell."

Since she flagged him down every chance she got, Ricken didn't doubt that.

"You were my hero -  _are_  my hero," she corrected immediately. "It... it's nice to know that you were just like me, once."

"...well..." His embarrassment faded as he heard the sadness in her tone.  _I forgot just what sort of future they came from,_  he thought regretfully. Clearing his throat, he tried to bring her out of her gloom by reminding her, "Valri, it's your turn."

Shaking away her thoughts, the girl smiled once more.

"Papa, can I have a pet bunny?"

And if her strength came from her happiness, then he'd work hard to keep her strong.

"Uh, I'm not sure that's wise, with this war..."

"Aw! But, Papa, Yarne won't let me pet his ears, and they're _so fluffy!_ "

"What? That's not a reason to get a pet!"

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have specific set pairings for the kid generation, although I tease with a few. ("S-stop calling me 'fluffy bunny boy'!") I might, however, add some scenes at the end that have a bit of ship to 'em. If anyone's interested, anyway.
> 
> On another side note, I don't like rabbits, at least as pets. (I've had bad experiences.) Taguels like Panne and Yarne are the closest I'll get to liking dem bunnies.


	7. Chapter 7

.

_"... will we always be together? I worry some tragedy is going to part us."_

.

* * *

.

Tapping Ricken's shoulder, his fiance asked quietly, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Her normally cheerful face was eerily solemn.

The ginger swallowed before agreeing, and the two of them slipped away from camp to find a quiet, private place to sit. They shared a log, a fairly sturdy natural seat. The night was deep; both had brought tomes, just in case.

"W-what is it, Maygen?"

Sighing, the brunette visibly sagged as she muttered, "It's... something Valri said, that's been bothering me... for a while, now." She slowly met his gaze. "About the future."

A breath left him, almost in relief. With the mystery swept away, he could breathe a bit easier. But he was still careful as he asked, "What did she say?"

"It..." She brought her legs up onto the log to hug her knees, looking much smaller in doing so. "She said that... well, it was  _implied_ that... something happened, and we were separated."

"Was it..."

Already knowing what he was thinking, she shook her head. "No, not at first, anyway. You stayed with Valri, and Cydus had me. We were alive... but separate. For a long time."

It dawned on him then.  _Alive, but not together._  Furrowing his brows, he muttered, "I don't think Valri could keep quiet about... well."

Now  _he_  was uncomfortable saying it. With a union as new as theirs - not even a year had passed since their courtship had begun, for crying out loud! - how could one possibly even  _think_  of the word "divorce"?

"B-but... what  _if..._ " The brunette's voice barely rose above a whisper, as if afraid that what she uttered would come to pass.

It certainly was a terrible thought.

_What if we grow up and have kids and realize we aren't meant for each other?_  His knuckles paled as he gripped his knees.  _What if she thinks I'll never grow up, and she leaves me for an older man?_  It would explain his apparent tallness in Valri's stories, if he had been driven to desperation.  _I don't want to end up a single dad!_

Soon after, though, he shook those ludicrous fears from his head.  _Now I'm just being ridiculous._  And he told her, "Getting worked up over "what ifs" will just make things worse." He knew that being distracted while fighting the Grimleal couldn't be productive in preventing their childrens' future.

Maygen's fingers tightened around her knees. "I... I don't want to mess up." To his dismay, tears spilled down her cheeks. "I-I want to be a good mom... but if being separated meant... we..."

Hiding her face, her words were muffled.

"What?" Pausing to see if she'd repeat herself, Ricken crossed the few inches that separated them to wrap his arm around her. "Hey," he said more quietly, "don't worry. I'm not going to leave you."

Her sniffles made him awkward, as he didn't know how to get her to stop crying. Then she told him, "I don't want Valri to grow up without knowing her mother..."

"You won't."

Wiping her nose, the brunette sounded almost sullen. "I must look pathetic."

"Of course not!" Squeezing her in what he hoped to be a reassuring way, Ricken argued, "It's not wrong to want to be the best parent possible. Those sort of high standards are kind of involuntary, you know?"

"I-I guess." Maygen dried her face, expression soft, if still a bit anxious. "I'm glad  _one_  of us is still thinking logically."

"I wouldn't say that -" His heart stopped, then beat all at once, when she leaned against him, resting her head against his. "I-I don't know. I just hate seeing you cry."

A peck on his cheek made it flush as bright as his hair.

"You're too sweet," she murmured into his shoulder.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricken sort of stole the spotlight. Last and this chapter both came from his perspective, and the next one will as well. It wasn't planned, it just sort of happened that way while writing. Am I bothered? Not in the slightest.


	8. Chapter 8

.

_"You say that now, but humans change."_

.

* * *

.

"Man-spawn."

Jumping to his feet, Ricken blurted, "Y-yes? What is it?"

Panne never approached anyone, let alone him; she was alone more often than not. Even with the arrival of their time-traveling children, she didn't bond with the fellow parents. At most, she was with her family, present or future.

"Your child has been harassing my son. End this."

Her words were cold, even when carried by the summer breeze.

With such an unexpected statement, he was at a bit of a loss for words. After taking a moment to weigh both children's personalities, he finally came to a conclusion.

_Valri's at it again, huh?_

For whatever reason, his daughter - while he loved her to death - had a talent in getting herself into trouble. Following Yarne around, trying to pet his fluffy bunny ears, was a surefire way to get an angry taguel mother after her.

Panne's stare didn't soften the longer he remained silent. Coughing, he finally gave a response. "Er, right." Ricken told her, "I'll talk to Valri. ...Again." He wondered if she was acting on a crush, or just really couldn't help herself around fluffy things.

Nodding, the woman made as if to leave before a thought gave her pause. "...You have my gratitude, man-spawn."

"Hm?"

Although her stance was rigid, Panne spoke gently. "For protecting Yarne."

"What? Oh." He knew what she spoke of, although he hardly thought it deserved thanks. In the heat of battle, he'd distracted a brigand from swinging an axe at the young half-taguel. "Of course I did. As Shepherds, we look after each other."

For some reason, this reply didn't please her. The corners of her lips turned down as she countered, "I have few man-spawn friends in this camp." The fact that she still used the term "man-spawn" nearly confirmed her declaration as truth. "...only Kellam."

"Well, maybe you haven't really  _tried_  to, but..." He frowned. "I still think of you as a friend. I-if that's okay with you..."

"Why?"

"Um, well..." The mage scratched the back of his head, trying to find the words. "We fight together. Eat together. Watch each other's backs. Doesn't that make us friends?"

"Allies, perhaps."

He sighed. "Do you really not like me?"

"...I don't hate you." The admission surprised him, but just as quickly she dashed his hopes as she went on, "I don't see the need to befriend you all. Especially a child."

Trying to hold in his frustration, he muttered, "I'm not a child!" This one point of contention followed him mercilessly.  _It's just because of my size!_  He couldn't wait until he got that final growth spurt; then nobody could use that sort of thing against him ever again.

She examined him, eyes narrowing slightly. "Hm. You are definitely a child, at least in taguel standards."

Despite the fact she was arguing with him, Ricken's anger dissipated as curiosity took hold. "Do taguel treat kids differently?" It would explain her behavior towards him, at least in part.

"Taguel protect the young - to the death if necessary." A pained look on her face, Panne murmured, "It is, perhaps, the only reason I live today..."

How could he have forgotten? Her entire clan had been wiped out, slaughtered like sheep, save for her.  _I didn't mean to make her sad..._ The guilt climbed into his ribcage, causing him to exhale in hopes of easing the pressure. And her stern gaze rooted him to the spot.

"Do not pity me," she scolded. The very idea seemed to offend her.

"It's not pity," he countered. "It's sympathy. For a friend."

"Hmph." Eyeing him, she pressed, "I fight for the Exalt because of the taguels' vow to lend assistance when it was asked of us.  _Not_  to make friends."

Forcing a smile onto his face, Ricken told her unabashedly, "Then I guess that's just an added bonus!"

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

_"I'll let Minerva decide if you did a good job."_

.

* * *

.

Valri wasn't one to put much stock into "omens" of any sort, regardless of the horrors she'd seen in her time. If the gods wanted to give a warning about something, she was of the opinion that they'd better use complete sentences to tell everyone. It wasn't defiance so much as a want for clear communication.

But she still had bad feelings, and whenever they came up she started to jump at shadows. Yarne was terrified by her shriek when she saw him. Thanks to his light rabbit feet, she hadn't heard him enter the armory.

"G-geez! Don't  _do_  that! If I get a heart attack, it could wipe out an entire species!"

"S-sorry!" Trying to laugh it off, the ginger-haired girl reached out to pat his arm. "Nobody wants to lose our adorable bunny boy!"

His fur bristled and cheeks burned. "D-don't  _call_  me that!" And he made his retreat, giving her the privacy to sigh in relief. She was glad he hadn't asked about her thoughts.  _It's a bit embarrassing, really._

For whatever reason, the peaceful atmosphere around the camp was making her antsy. It wasn't something she was used to, as she'd grown up barely surviving the Risen hordes. If anything, she should be relishing it...

_Then why do I feel like I'm going to turn a corner and come face-to-face with the Fell Dragon himself?_

Chills ran down her spine at the thought.

Seeking to banish this darkness from her mind, Valri decided that kitchen duty would be hers tonight. She always felt better when helping prepare meals for everyone, because she could put her love and hopes into it. It was another form of healing, in a way. She secretly hoped Maygen was there, wanting to fulfill one of her childhood fantasies of cooking with her mother.

The flap to the kitchen tent swayed in a nonexistent breeze, but she forced herself to ignore the unease it filled her with.  _It's just a tent,_ she scolded,  _not some portal into a dimension of evil!_

Just as she raised her hand to move the flap, it lifted on its own - revealing a large scaly snout, and two bright, slitted eyes.

" _Aiyeeee!_ "

Her scream disrupted many activities about the camp: Owain later accredited his broken blade to her interruption, and Noire had needed to visit the med tent after she fainted from the sound.

Falling onto her rear, Valri's wide eyes took in the large reptilian form that crawled out of the tent. Wings flared out for a moment, making it seem larger than life, before its long neck dipped down to let the wyvern examine her more closely. Her whimper made it cock its head.

"Minerva, where are you... ah."

Around the great beast's side came a pink-haired woman with a disarming smile. She was almost scarier than the wyvern.

"How cute! Minerva likes you, young lady!"

"I... uh..." Unable to formulate a response, Valri let the woman she finally recognized as Gerome's mother help her to her feet. Inching away from the wyvern proved difficult when pinned by its rider's gaze. Gaze downcast, the ginger-haired girl was uncharacteristically tongue-tied.

After dismissing the thanks she was given, Cherche asked sweetly, "Would you like to help me prepare the meals? I've been told you've become quite the chef's aide!"

"I... well..."

"Come!" Dainty fingers belied a strong grip on her shoulder, directing her into the tent past the observing wyvern. Without missing a beat, Cherche called, "Minerva, sweetie! The fire is getting low!"

As its large head poked back in through the flap, flames curling from between its fangs, Valri could only manage a terrified squeak.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we all know that Minerva is a female wyvern. Do you honestly think Valri would take the time to figure out the differences? Poor gal. I imagine that was quite a fright for her. "OH GODS GRIMA HAD A BABY AND STUCK IT IN OUR CAMP."


	10. Chapter 10

.

_"...I keep an eye out. ...to keep everyone safe."_

.

* * *

.

"Cydus."

Glancing up from his post, the quiet young man stood at attention as Lucina approached him. His stiff greeting was waved off with a faint smile.

"There's no need for such formalities."

"Right..."

Falling silent, he glanced at the surrounding woods before refocusing his attention on the warrior he had marched behind for years after their parents' deaths. He asked with his intent gaze what it was she required.

"I simply wanted to speak with you - nothing of import, I promise." She considered how to phrase it. "Only... I suppose you could say I wanted to "catch up." There is rarely the chance for us to talk anymore."

He murmured an apology. Before, during, and after battles, he slid between the Shepherds, aiding and protecting without a word to anyone. His family could draw him out of his silence, but otherwise he stood separate from the others. Sometimes, he felt lonely. Mostly, he stood guard.

Understanding his behavior, the young lord took a position beside him to assist in the night watch. Silence stretched between them for a time, and he fancied they were two ghosts watching life move on without them.

_Listening to Mama's folktales always makes me melancholy._ Despite happy endings, they always left a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

The ghost girl turned to the ghost boy and whispered, "It's strange, isn't it? To be here?"

He nodded silently, lips in a thin line.  _I know what you mean._

"To see Father again..." Her voice was quiet with grief, but also joy. "To see Mother..."

Grip tightening on his sword, he muttered the most important fact of this time period: That they were...

" _Alive._ "

"Yes." Catching his gaze, Lucina confessed, "I'm not entirely sure I'll have the capacity to leave, once our quest is through."

_Leave._  Yes, it was a breaking thought. To come back and see his family whole once more, only to put it behind him... It wasn't something he liked to think about, but it wasn't going to go away if he ignored it.

"Father..." Pausing, Lucina took a deep breath. "Father said I didn't have to go. He means well. But... how could I stay? His daughter... my younger self... is at the palace, waiting for him.

"How could I... steal him away from her? From  _myself?_ "

It was the very same thought tumbling about his mind, whenever he saw Mama and Papa smiling at each other. Eventually, they would have children... in a future with more hope and peace than the one the time-travelers had all escaped to prevent.

She turned away, as if searching for the answers to their problems in the dark forest. So far, he hadn't found them, but he didn't begrudge her the need to try.

He wasn't able to articulate all of his thoughts, but he knew he had to tell her one thing.

"Lucina..."

Startled by his voice, her attention returned to him.

"Yes?"

He had to fight his heavy tongue.  _What I wouldn't give for Mama's natural smile._  "...Leave... or stay..." Fingers flexed at his sides, grasping for eloquence. "...they still... love you."

Her gaze was intent, but not uncomfortably so. The bluenette had always been easy to talk to; her respect meant everyone was free to speak as they wanted. For someone as quiet as Cydus, it made it easier for him to attempt cheering her up. She had done so much for everyone, after all.

It was simply another method of protection: Protection from despair.

Finally, the corners of Lucina's lips turned up. Giving her gratitude, she murmured, "As do yours, Cydus. We must never forget that."

He nodded, mouth twitching with relief. The thought was a cool cloth on his troubled brow.

Together, they made sure their parents survived another night.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this before, but it's too hilarious not to share (even late). When I wrote the note explaining how my friend told me to write using Ricken as the father, he really got a kick out of it. He imagined picking up Ricken and tossing him like a bridal bouquet. It tickles me every time I think about it, too.


	11. Chapter 11

.

_"Aw, how sweet! You really mean it? I... don't know what to say."_

.

* * *

.

"Uh. Maygen? Hello?"

"...hm?" Blinking owlishly, the brunette met Lissa's gaze with surprise. "Oh. Hello, Lissa. Can I help you?"

"Umm..." Hands tucked behind her, the princess cocked her head as she admitted, "I said food's ready, but... you were kind of spacing out." She sounded a bit worried.

"Sorry." Sheepishly, Maygen explained, "I was lost in my own little world. Seems to be happening more often nowadays."

"Right... well!" Lissa patted her shoulder. "Just try not to leave  _this_  one on an empty stomach!" With a mock salute, she left the dark mage to clean up for dinner.

_I'd bet a week's desserts Ricken is still absorbed in his work._  Earlier today, the young man had been pouring over tomes far more advanced than a simple wind spell.  _He's always willing to experiment. I remember when he was trying to fry fish with magic..._

Approaching the tactics tent, the smile grew on Maygen's face as she saw him scribbling on parchment.  _Thought so._  She'd often find him here when Chrom and Robin weren't debating tactics, borrowing the strategy table's sturdy surface for note-taking.

Peering over his shoulder, however, revealed something unexpected: Instead of formulas, there were designs... and not of magical circles.

"Ricken?"

"Agh!" A flurry of hands shoved other documents over his work, hiding what looked to be blueprints of a house. Face burning, he turned to face her as he stuttered, "Oh, h-hi, Maygen! W-w-what's up?"

Now beyond curious, she tried a lighthearted tone. "Changing careers on me? Carpentry is a fine occupation, but I doubt it responds well to elfire..."

It was times like these she couldn't help but admire how adorable Ricken's blush was. "N-no, I was just... erm..."

"Come ooooooon," Maygen teased. "Can I peek?"

Defeated, he glanced away as she stepped around, carefully sifting through his things.

Beneath international maps and financial sheets, the lantern light threw shadows across a diagram of a cozy house. Although the proportions weren't accurate, tiny indicators of size helped create a better picture of the building. The rooms labeled "kitchen" and "dining room" were expected... and then she understood his reluctance to share.

"Cydus' room... and Valri's..." Taking in his shy expression, she kept her voice low. "You designed... our future home?"

"W-well," Ricken began, defending his reasoning, "we're going to be parents - eventually - and I realized that means we need a house, i-if we're going to raise a family. I only planned for two because... well..." His face burned more brightly as he muttered, "I didn't know, so I left it at two, f-for now.

"A-and I know you wanted to travel," he went on, fingers resting on the maps, "to learn more about other cultures, so... so I was trying to figure out where our home could be in Ylisse that wouldn't be too far from any one country... but, there's Valm and Chon'sin -"

He was cut off when she threw her arms around him, burying her smile into his shoulder.

"Ricken, you..." Trying not to tear up, she told him sincerely, "You are possibly the sweetest person in this entire camp."

"I-I..."

Laughing, she placed a kiss on his forehead. Unable to help herself, she teased, "You'd better plan to make those doorways tall, for when you finally get that growth spurt."

" _Hey!_  I'm getting there, okay?!"

His reaction was priceless, and it earned him a proper kiss. Of course, that was the moment Lissa chose to walk in; plans to remind Ricken of dinnertime obviously unnecessary, she giggled on her way out.

Embarrassed, he let Maygen intertwine their fingers as she gently led him out of the tent. "Everyone's going to tease," he muttered sullenly.

"Let them," was her flippant reply.

To get his mind off of the inevitable, but good-hearted, ribbing they would both get from the other Shepherds, she chose to whisper once they were settled with food, "I guess Cydus and Valri are proof you somehow managed to convince me kids were a good idea."

His face was still red, but it didn't stop him from surprising her with a quiet, "I-I'm glad I did."

As both of their children slid into nearby spots to share tales over dinner, Maygen could wholeheartedly agree.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there were a few people who loved this story (at least a tiny bit) at its initial posting, I have a question for new readers: Would you all be interested in more fics featuring Maygen, Cydus, and/or Valri? Separate from this one, I mean.
> 
> There's the crack-ish crossover Monster Hunter snippets I've written, where Cydus stumbles through the Outrealm gate and realizes "I'm not in Ylisse anymore, Toto." (Lucina's in there too! And maybe the other kid-gen. I only got two-and-a-half scenes in.)
> 
> There's also another Maygen-centric chaptered fic that TECHNICALLY predated this one, but I kept it close to my chest because I wasn't sure of the reception for OCs and pairing them with canon characters. It has actual plot! Gasp!
> 
> I'm thinking any of them would be all right after seeing the majority of reviews for this fic and for my big self-insert fic "Journey of Awakening: Magically Delirious." But it doesn't hurt to ask for a second opinion.


	12. Chapter 12

.

_"Hmph."_

.

* * *

.

"Eek!"

"Minerva?"

To Valri's dismay, she was discovered yet again by the smiling woman who rode a magnificent (and terrifying) winged beast, which was currently blocking the way to the mess tent.

"Oh, you found your little friend again! How adorable." Cherche caressed the scaly snout, calm in the face of a full-grown wyvern. Valri couldn't figure out how she did it.

"Er, right..." Swallowing, the troubadour tried to hide her anxiety with a smile. "So... what's on the menu tonight?"

"Something my son helped prepare." Looking rather proud, Cherche gestured her into the tent - thankfully,  _sans_  giant wyvern. The delicious aroma permeating the air instantly lifted the young girl's spirits.

"He can cook," was Valri's curious question. She visibly brightened at the sight of roasted meat and fresh fruit, a rarity in their daily meals. "Oh, wow, this looks  _great!_ "

"You should extend your thanks to the chef," suggested the other woman, still smiling. Her hand took a familiar place on Valri's shoulder. "In fact, come! I'll take you to him."

"Oh, really?"

She grabbed a plate on the way, already eager to dig in. The smell was irresistible, so she was happily nibbling on the roast when she nearly ran into Cherche. Apologizing past her mouthful, she immediately swallowed as she caught sight of the individual responsible for their feast.

"Gerome!" Covering her mouth in case she had something stuck in her teeth, the ginger-haired girl cheerfully told him, "Thanks for the grub! It's really good. I can taste how fresh the herbs are!"

Behind a mask, it was difficult to see what the boy was thinking.  _It's about as informative as his mother's unchanging smile,_  she thought. He only gave a small huff.

"Now, Gerome," came Cherche's light scolding, "that's not how you respond to a compliment. You should thank her."

Repeating his earlier noise, he turned his back on the both of them, pointedly choosing a far seat for an easy getaway.

Smile still present, Cherche turned to the troubadour. "I apologize for his behavior. He's still having trouble accepting I'm his mother."

Valri, peering at the young wyvern rider, mumbled, "I guess I can understand... Say!" Bouncing on her heels, she asked, "Do you know what he used in tonight's dinner? I can  _kind_  of guess, but I want to be sure."

To say Cherche was pleased by the request was an understatement; after they took their own seats, she began listing the ingredients and methods her son had used.

"Oh, I knew there was pepper," Valri interrupted. "Maybe a  _little_  too much."

The Valmese woman's head tilted ever so slightly.

"Oh?"

Thinking it over, Valri admitted, "That might just be because I'm a little sensitive to pepper, though. I don't like too much of it in my food." Partly because she had a bad habit of getting into violent sneezing fits around it.

"Is that so?" Looking amused for some reason, Cherche prodded, "Well, you are an aspiring chef. What would  _you_  have done, then, instead of pepper?"

"I'd still add it," the troubadour quickly defended. "Just maybe a bit less. And then if it wasn't enough for others, they could add to taste themselves. You can always put in more, but you can't take it back."

"A very good point."

Backpedaling some more, Valri added, "And I'm not really a chef. I want to be a healer. Cooking is just for fun."

"You're talented at both," Cherche assured her... and then she leaned to peer over the girl's shoulder. "Isn't that right, Gerome?"

Blinking, Valri turned to glance at the wyvern rider's back. Had he been eavesdropping the entire time, or was this just his mother's attempt to include him? Either way, he didn't respond, other than that "hmph" noise of his. It made her giggle, though, and  _that_  caught his attention.

Gaze slanting back at her, Gerome finished cleaning off his plate and abruptly stood up, likely to take it around the back of the tent.

"I've got it!" Stopping him by simply getting in his way, she plucked it out of his hand with a smile and wink. "My thanks for dinner!"

Cherche hid a smile behind her palm as her son stormed off with one last, and very emphatic, " _Hmph_."

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Along with last chapter's question, I have another for you all: What ships do you like? Not just for Cydus and Valri, but for canon characters. I'm curious to see who was paired with who in other players' games.


	13. Chapter 13

.

_"Hey, I love you, too! You're so important to me."_

.

* * *

.

While he wasn't a very skittish person by nature, Ricken still jumped whenever his deep thoughts were interrupted - especially by something clamping down on his shoulders. He made a very undignified squeaking noise before the giggling revealed it to be his daughter, causing him to sigh.

"Hi, Valri."

"Hey, Papa!" Peering over his shoulder, she sang, "Whatcha working on?"

"Research," he answered simply, not yet willing to admit to anyone that he was looking for a place to build their future home.  _Maygen found out completely by accident._  Although he normally set aside his work for his family, he felt like he was  _really_  close to finding a suitable location, so he tried to dissuade her by shifting the attention away from him. "Aren't you on cooking duty again tonight?"

"Mm, yeah," she allowed, drawing out the words a bit in that cutesy way of hers. He wouldn't say it aloud, but he couldn't wait to be taller than her so ruffling her hair wouldn't be so awkward.

Smiling, he ventured, "Then shouldn't you be getting over there to help?"

She groaned good-naturedly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going. Just wanted to say hi and stuff." Giving him a sloppy kiss on the forehead, she then patted him as if their roles were reversed and skipped off, escaping another rant on treating him more like the adult he was. "Love you, Papa!"

Although she was always working on his nerves, Ricken couldn't say he didn't enjoy hearing that. No matter what trouble she was getting herself into around camp, the young girl always took the time to come up to her parents to tell them just how much she loved them, multiple times throughout the day, using words and hugs alike.

It was sweet, even if incredibly repetitive, and he grinned as he thought,  _Reminds me a lot of Maygen, actually._

As if the thought had summoned the dark mage, she poked her head around the corner with mischief dancing in her eyes.

"Hey," she greeted, grinning widely as she came to lean against the table. "Still working on those blueprints?"

Dropping his gaze, he muttered, "Yeah..." The weight on his shoulder made him give her a stern look, but she ignored his silent scolding for using him as an armrest as she dragged a finger across the map he had of the continent. Although there was an opening for her to tease him some more - or to inquire further into his plans - the topic she chose was on a completely different track.

"She's a grown-up," were the soft words. He had to take a moment to decipher her meaning.

"Well, we sort of missed her childhood. Or, we haven't gotten to it yet." Time-traveling was confusing to talk about. He examined her neutral expression with furrowed brows. "What's the matter?"

The question made her sigh, although not at him as she then explained. "This is stupid: I haven't even  _had_  a kid yet, but I'm already lamenting the fact that they're young adults." Lip jutting out in a childish pout, she turned to look at him as she confessed, "Being a mother before being a mother  _sucks._ "

"That... made absolutely no sense." As she groaned and rested her forehead on his shoulder, he tried to reassure her nonetheless. "They're still our kids, and we're going to have them... y'know. In the future."

Ignoring what that statement meant didn't stop the blush from creeping up. He cleared his throat and moved on quickly. "Then we'll experience  _all_ of the "joys of parenthood." "

"I  _know_  that..." Tilting her face to look at him, Maygen thankfully didn't point out his embarrassment. "I just... feel kind of lost."

_You're telling me,_  thought the mage. Being told he was (going to be) a father didn't exactly give him the tools to be a  _good_  one.

Maygen whined. "I mean, I've been given these baby birds to take care of," she told him, gesturing as if to cup said creatures in a hand, "except they're not babies and are perfectly able to fly on their own!" She waved her futility at him. "What good am I, then? I wasn't there for their flying lessons!"

Despite himself, Ricken couldn't help the spike of horror at the thought of Valri learning how to fly. He had to fight it down for several moments before he could manage a response to his intended.

"Well, being a mother... it doesn't exactly stop here, does it?" At her slow blink, he tried again. "I mean, sure, they may be pretty grown-up, but it's not like parents cast their kids out into the world to fend for themselves once they're of age. We're still family, and we're still here for them."

Frowning, Maygen met his gaze with surprising vulnerability. With how cheerful and bright she was between battles, it often surprised him to see the signs of the insecurity hiding underneath. She rarely let on her doubts, unless it was in a joking manner. The fact that she trusted him enough to let down her walls... well, it certainly gave him hope for the future, house plans notwithstanding.

"Ricken," she asked, sounding slightly incredulous, "how is it that you always make me feel more optimistic than I really am?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly, cheeks warming as the smile gradually returned to her face.  _Really, I'm not that much of an optimist. I just can't help trying for you._  "Maybe you just don't realize you're an optimist?"

"Nope." She kissed his cheek, claiming, "I think it's refreshing to the pessimist in me. Or, maybe it's just because I love you."

Heart stuttering at the sudden declaration, he rushed, "I love you too!" But it came out more as a garbled incantation than the simple phrase, in his haste. Although she laughed at his tied tongue, he chose to look on the bright side: At least she was cheerful again. "So, don't worry so much, okay? We'll make it. All of us."

"I believe you." Head returning to its spot on his shoulder, she repeated, "I love you, Ricken."

_Yep,_  he thought, grinning widely,  _just like her daughter._  It was even cuter because he didn't think she had realized it yet.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I had post a short piece starring Gangrel the Mad King, I wondered what other FE:A stuff I should upload.
> 
> There was my idea for my "Feroxi sitcom" with all of the OCs I'd made... the silly FE:A/Monster Hunter crossover... the longer, chaptered fic starring Maygen following a far different path from this fic... and various other modern AUs and semi-canon ideas that still pop in and out like a whack-a-mole game.
> 
> I've posted some since then, but for others... I don't know. What do you readers think? Feel like exploring all of the silly or dramatic ideas I've had over the years?


	14. Chapter 14

.

_"Like this, I can protect them all..."_

.

* * *

.

The camp was quiet, as usual. Cydus couldn't decide whether he liked it or not.

On the one hand, it meant peace. Everyone was asleep, or if they weren't their time was occupied with quiet tasks or hobbies. He could see one or two shadows moving across tent walls like a puppet show, and he knew his mother liked to read late into the night. It could be comforting, this familiar thing.

But quiet has also meant death, in his experience.

Shivering, he adjusted his grip on the levin sword at his side.

Fear wasn't so foreign to him, a young man who had grown up in a world consumed by a vile god's wrath. He wasn't exempt from it for any reason. Regardless of gender, age, and background... fear was ruthless, and thorough.

Although he wasn't good at talking to others, it was plain enough on their faces.

On his mother's, the moment before he stepped in to dissuade an attacker from getting too close to her. His father's, whenever his spell missed its target, or sometimes when it was a bit too spot-on. He was never reminded so sharply of his parents' youth than when their gazes avoided the dead.

It wasn't possible to be unaffected by tragedy, by war. Even Valri, despite her current cheerfulness, wasn't always so upbeat.

The night they had been reunited - when their father had sent her off and never followed - the young girl had nearly screamed herself hoarse in her sleep. Nightmares plagued her for weeks, much like they had Cydus, and the lack of rest and scarcity of food had reduced her to a quiet, feeble thing. Although he knew he had to keep his strength up as well, to protect them, he forced her to eat most of what they found because her silence scared him.

It was a relief, now, that she was so bouncy and goofy. It proved that she hadn't lost herself completely to war. Her smile reminded Cydus of days long, long past, when he'd just been the overprotective big brother, whose father sent him after his younger sister to make sure she didn't skin her knees exploring the woods.

_She's still accident-prone,_  he thought with a quiet snort.

Just yesterday, he'd nearly gotten a concussion trying to keep a suit of armor she'd bumped from collapsing on top of her. (That had been a very strange example of the "domino effect.") In the end,  _he_  was the one with the metaphorically skinned knees.

He didn't mind.

Yet there was one instance he hadn't been present to keep her from harm, and what was even worse was that she had tried to hide it from him. Only by sheer luck had he caught her massaging her hand  _sans_  glove one evening, in that dark future. No matter how much he'd prodded her, Valri hadn't revealed the origin of the large scar that wrapped around her left palm. It was a memory she evidently wanted to suffocate in the vacuum of ignorance.

He knew it still haunted her.

Nonetheless (he brought his wandering thoughts back to the present) he understood the fears of soldiers, and the fears for family. He knew himself well enough now to recognize the origin of his rising anxiety, and his sister's.

Chrom's army had been heading down a vaguely familiar path for a while, and when Valri had pointed out their location on a map he immediately recognized the small town northeast of them. They were passing right by the site of their bitter reunion.

It was pointless to be afraid when the events had yet to pass in this time period - hell, they weren't even  _born_  yet.

But the siblings had still exchanged determined looks, vowing to stick close to their parents. Even now, he stood guard on the side of camp closest to Maygen's tent.

_I wonder what Mama and Papa would say,_  he thought, lips twitching,  _if they found out their children were acting like their personal bodyguards._

His shift went by without a hitch, as did Valri's on the other side of camp. They met at the center once they were relieved.

Voice low, he inquired, "All right?"

She nodded shortly. "Yeah." Then that smile returned, and she cuffed his shoulder as she whispered, "Geez, you're even  _more_  serious when you're tired! Get some sleep, okay?" He appreciated her concern, even when delivered as such.

"You, too."

Before they parted, he suffered through one of her bone-crushing hugs, as was tradition. He smiled, returning the embrace gently.

Tonight, he could enjoy the quiet.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of curiosity, which is your favorite: Valri or Cydus? Can you choose? (I can't, predictably.)


	15. Chapter 15

.

_"Ooh, Mama! Papa said you were full of good stories! Can you share? Pretty please?"_

.

* * *

.

"Mama?"

"Hm?" Glancing up from the stew pot, Maygen asked, "What is it, Valri?" The girl had been as bouncy as ever, but a little quiet. To be honest, it was a bit worrying.

"I... was just wondering..."

The hesitance made her mother smile.  _She's just too damn cute for her own good!_  It was unfortunate that it was a side effect of the young girl being unsure of how to act around her.  _She's super sweet, but she has more layers than Gaius' best cakes._  Gaze returning to the stew in the hopes it would ease the anxiety, the brunette coaxed, "Go ahead. Ask me anything! I might not have  _all_  the answers, but I'll try my best!"

She could practically hear the troubadour biting her lip. It was difficult to cover her mouth completely, but she was almost positive Valri hadn't seen.

"I... well, I'm just curious..."

As patient as she could, Maygen waited.

"...well... it's... about you and Papa."

"Oh."  _I'm a little afraid of her question, now._  Trying not to fidget, she focused on stirring the pot as she said, "What exactly do you want to know?"

Valri came over to dump more vegetables in. The dark mage had already taken care of the meat, as she hadn't expected her daughter to want to get her hands that dirty. Gaze on their feet, the girl ventured, "How... um, when did you guys decide to get married?"

Maygen relaxed.  _That wasn't as bad as I was expecting._  Relieved, she cheerfully replied, "Well, we're not technically  _married_  yet, but... we've been courting for a year now."

"Really?" Nervousness beginning to dissipate, Valri cocked her head as she asked, "Did he propose to you?"

"In a manner of speaking, yeah."

Even now, thinking about that day had her grinning widely.

It wasn't often that she was struck speechless, but Ricken was practically a natural at it. In part, it was because he looked so young -  _was_  young, compared to other Shepherds - yet he tried so hard to be an adult. It was always a novel experience for her to be taller than someone, especially a guy, but it hadn't stopped him from confessing his feelings and hopes.

Valri was practically vibrating in place, eyes sparkling. "Ooh, ooh! What did he say? What did he  _do?_ " She was acting like the chance to hear the beginning of her parents' relationship was comparable to the legend of the Hero-King.

Laughing, the brunette told her to settle down before she said anymore. "You almost knocked me over, silly!"

She waved off apologies before she returned to stirring, face soft with memories, and the sincere hope to create more with her family. "Well..."

Smile brightening, Maygen began, "It wasn't anything too dramatic, thankfully. I would've been embarrassed if he'd done it in front of everyone."  _As would he._  "But, standing tall and proud, your father asked if he could court me, and presented a ring with his family's signet."

"The one Cydus has?"

"Yes." Curious now herself, she asked her daughter, "Did you... get anything from us?"

Valri nodded, then admitted, "I don't carry it around, though. I'm afraid of breaking it." Her excitement neatly bulldozed any further questions as she asked, "What happened next? Did you accept? Did he need to convince you?"

Muffling her laughter, Maygen answered, "I did accept, yes. At that point, we had spent enough time together, I was glad for proof that my feelings were reciprocated." She glanced around, then motioned her daughter in closer to whisper in her ear. "But... the way he did it... oh, Ricken was just too cute!"

"What,  _what?_ "

The dark mage giggled and cupped the words between her hands for further secrecy. "He said... we wouldn't get married until  _after_  he grew taller than me."

"He said  _what?_ "

They looked at each other for a long moment, then hugged each other and burst out laughing. Both women were suckers for adorable and sweet things, and they agreed silently that Ricken, fiance and father, was  _definitely_  adorably sweet.

When the stew was served that night, the young mage was a little confused by the looks the two most important women in his life were giving him. Turning to Cydus for an explanation, the dark knight shrugged helplessly, sending the ladies into another fit of giggles.

"I love you, Ricken," the brunette hummed, resting her head on his shoulder as he blushed.

"Me too, Papa!" Valri hugged him tightly, squealing, "Ooh! Just a few more inches, and you'll be taller than Mama!"

"H-hey!"

"Then you two can get married and buy a house and -"

Her brother smiled, now aware of what she was going on about. In the dark future, their mother had told him the exact same story.

"W-what? Wait!" Ricken almost looked betrayed, voice cracking as he cried, "You  _told_  her?!"

Laughter was loud and bright and completely at the young mage's expense. But it was also full of love, which kind of made up for it.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who loves embarrassing Ricken and making him blush? Yes? No?


	16. Chapter 16

.

_"I'll give everything I can to do my heritage proud!"_

.

* * *

.

Stepping into the medical tent, Valri brightly greeted the noblewoman within, "Good morning, ma'am!"

"And a good morning to you, Miss Valri." As proper as always, Maribelle's tone was polite and even. She tutored the girl in the healing arts in her spare time, but she understood this visit was outside of the norm. The blonde inquired, "You are here to see one of the patients, I gather?"

"Noooo," sang the young healer, correcting, "I'm here to see  _all_  of the patients!"

Smiling, Maribelle murmured, "Of course. My mistake." Taking up a quill, she said more sternly, "Do be sure to check on their health while you chat."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Valri moved over to the two occupied cots, cheerful despite the sour atmosphere hanging around them. "Good morning, Brady, Noire!"

"M-morning," the quiet archer managed, eyes downcast. She sniffled - the poor victim to a cold on top of her anemia - then gestured to the basket tucked under Valri's arm. "What's that?"

"Oh, just some things I thought you guys would like!"

"Is it a potion," Brady muttered, disgruntled by his need to stay here overnight. The first thing Valri pulled out made his face pucker up in disgust. "Carrots? Blech!"

"You should eat more veggies," she told him, ignoring his grunt when she placed a few beside him. To Noire, she offered a tome, explaining, "My mother had this collection of Plegian riddles and folktales, and I thought you might like to borrow it!"

"O-oh... Thank you." Accepting it with another sniffle, Noire asked, "W-why does your mother have Plegian literature, though?"

Sitting carefully on the edge of the cot, Valri hummed. "Well... she reads a  _lot_  of different stuff. She wants to travel the world!"

"Wow... Do you want to travel, too?"

"Me?" The troubadour giggled. "Well, it might be fun... but, I was actually thinking of setting up a free clinic, one day." Hand on her cheek, she shot back, "What do  _you_  want to do?"

"M-me," echoed Noire, squeaking slightly. "Um, I... I don't know..."

"Come on, there must be  _something!_ "

"I..."

They debated for a while, shooting ideas back and forth, until another Shepherd stepped into the medical tent - this time, the camp's very own "fluffy bunny boy," as Valri put it. "U-um," he muttered, only to be cut off by a very happy squeal and two spine-cracking arms. "Eek!"

"Yarne! Good morning!" She stretched her hand as he leaned away, giving a triumphant "aha!" when she managed to ruffle his thick hair. "Teehee, gotcha!"

From his cot, Brady shouted, "Oy! Take these stinkin' carrots with ya! I ain't eatin' 'em!"

" _Brady._ "

The priest grimaced, adding sullenly, "Please." His mother sighed, several other things she wished to address with his vocabulary contained in that single breath.

Reminded of where they were after that exchange, Valri gripped the half-taguel's shoulders. "Are you hurt? Come in! I'll fix you up real quick!"

"N-no," he stammered, finally succeeding in shoving her away. "I'm fine!"

" 'Course he is," muttered Brady with a snort. "Like he woulda gotten hi'self in harm's way." Yarne gave him a dirty look.

"Hey, just because I have to keep my species alive -"

"If you aren't hurt," interrupted Valri, head cocked with intrigue, "then why are you here?" She knew that  _he_  knew she was in the medical tent a lot, and he had a silly habit of avoiding hugs and ear-rubs that she was determined to fix.

"I, er..." Resigned, Yarne kept his gaze to his feet as he mumbled, "I wanted some... help collecting herbs."

She was eager to help, but Brady asked the question they were all thinking: "Why don't you ask yer ma?"

"I just... don't wanna, okay?"

"I'll help. Look!" Valri bounced slightly, hefting her basket up with a wide smile. "I even have something to carry them in! Ooh." She snuck out an extra carrot, handing it over much to the half-taguel's delight. "So Brady can't give you his."

"Hey! That's cheatin'!"

"You need more veggies in your diet!"

Skipping out with a laugh, she nearly turned around when Noire offered to eat part of his share of vegetables. But she didn't. Instead, she turned to Yarne and asked softly, "Why  _didn't_  you ask your mom?"

He shook his head and was very tight-lipped, at least until they were out of camp. Once he seemed certain they wouldn't be overheard, he still mumbled the explanation.

"My mom has been teaching me about taguel customs and medicine," he admitted quietly. "I... want to prove to her I can remember it all  _without_  her help."

"...aww!" Unable to keep from hugging him, Valri told his blushing face, "You're so  _adorable!_ " His bashfulness was just too much to pass up teasing. She laughed and let him push her away again, setting off for deeper into the forest. "Well, let's get started, bunny boy!"

"H-hey, stop calling me - wait, where are you going?! Wait up! Don't go t-too far from camp!"

.


	17. Chapter 17

.

_"...Thanks for showing up. I really needed this confidence boost."_

.

* * *

.

Taking a deep breath, Ricken approached the armory tent. As Maygen had said, their son was maintaining their weapons and armor with a diligence many were envious of. Surprisingly, another one of the time-traveling children was with him, although the conversation was very one-sided. That was the trend, whenever anyone in the army attempted talking to Cydus.

The mage was afraid of meeting the same fate.

Miriel's son glanced up from his inventory, examining his expression.

"...I see." Adjusting his glasses, Laurent declared his assignment sufficiently completed before bidding them both adieu. It was a blessing; even when speaking slowly, his vocabulary gave Ricken the same sort of headaches Miriel's did.

As an uncertain look passed over his son's face, Ricken endured waves of guilt. He'd held out hope for weeks that the man would approach  _him_ because he was - scared of screwing up, mostly. Valri made it so easy for him, pushing her way in until the awkwardness had no room to breathe.

With Cydus, though?

_I don't know what I'm doing._

Throat dry, he stepped further in and tried to smile instead of grimace. "Hey," he began, immediately feeling foolish. He cleared his throat. "Um. Need any help?"

The dark knight pursed his lips, gaze kept respectfully low. Time crawled, leaving Ricken in agony as he waited for the polite request to be left alone.  _He probably doesn't need me here,_  he thought.  _I'm pretty much useless when it comes to swords and stuff._  It was another thing he needed to practice, although admittedly he wasn't compelled by his hero worshipping of Chrom, anymore. Seeing his own son take up both blade and tome to protect his family was inspiration from an unexpected source.

Finally,  _finally,_  Cydus gestured at some shock axes and levin swords that needed recharging. Ricken was glad to have something to do.

But the task didn't easily lend itself to conversation; as Maygen had explained to him, forcing magic into weaponry wasn't as simple as snapping your fingers and willing it so. It was magical creation of a different breed - it wasn't a spell that came and went in the span of seconds, it was more permanent than that. It took time, effort, and concentration.

_At least it means I can spend time with him,_  he mused,  _even if it is in silence._

An hour later, they had prepared several weapons between the two of them, both magical and mundane. Cydus was now polishing his own gear, resolutely staring at the breastplate while he labored to make it shine. His father elected to take a break, as he'd also been warned against pushing himself too far. Magical fatigue wasn't fun, by any definition of the word.

In the lull, he tried speaking again. "So, Cydus..."

The man stopped, eyes still focused downward. "...yes?"

Ricken forced his body to stay still; that one word had spooked him, as he'd never heard the young man speak before.  _How sad is that?_ He cleared his throat, trying and failing to stay casual as he asked, "I was wondering, do you... remember anything about me? The future-me?"

He could understand Maygen's fear, now, of leaving Valri without a mother. Although Cydus had likely been old enough to remember him by the time they got separated, it was still a heart-wrenching thought to be a fuzzy memory in his son's mind. Their family had been torn apart, and then cut in half. Their children had become orphans. He refused to let it happen, but sometimes he was struck by the fear of inevitability.

_What if we can't stop it?_

"Yes."

He  _did_  jump this time. Focusing on the present instead of that intangible future, the mage blurted, "What do you remember?"

As always seemed to be the case, Cydus didn't respond immediately. Most often, he didn't respond at all, but Ricken held out hope that at least the barest of father-son bonds existed between them, and he was eventually rewarded.

"...you were taller."

Nothing could have held back the eternal frustration from that remark. " _Agh._ " Cradling his forehead, Ricken muttered, "I  _know._  Your sister likes to tease me about that."

He glanced back up, feeling rather defensive but also a bit shocked by the flicker of a smile on his son's face. It prompted him to add, "I'm still growing, you know! I won't be short forever!"

"Yes," Cydus agreed, the lightness remaining even if the smile didn't. He returned to polishing, but still seemed inclined to listen.

This conversation was going well, as far as Ricken was concerned; this felt like the equivalent of getting Maygen to laugh.  _That'll be a goal for another time,_  he decided.

"Anything else?"

This required more thought, obviously. From what else Maygen had said, Cydus used fewer words because he wasn't comfortable talking to others, not because he didn't  _want_  to. Each word was chosen carefully, after it met quiet approval and managed past his lack of social skills.

"I..."

_She's right... he's kind of adorably awkward._  He waited patiently for his son to finish.

"...remember... a hand, on my head."

Ricken released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

_Just like Valri._  This was relieving to hear from a second source, as it had seemed symbolic to her and hopefully held the same amount of importance to her brother.  _Heck, my uncle still does it to me. I'll bet that's where future-me got it from._  The gesture was a silent promise, an oath of protection.  _I want to protect my children from everything._

This train of thought, however, brought him to the other question that was simmering uncomfortably at the back of his mind. He wasn't sure how much of an answer he would get from the quiet young man, but as asking directly hadn't done any good he was prepared to find alternatives.

"Cydus, about Valri... is she..." Ricken pursed his lips. "Is she all right?"

As expected, the reply was delayed. In lieu of a direct answer, the dark knight asked, "Why?"

_It must be complicated, if_ Cydus  _is_   _stalling._  "The last few days, she's been a little - off. I mean, yeah, she still smiles and jokes around, but..." It was difficult to explain. "...and last night, I couldn't find her anywhere in camp."

He couldn't shake the feeling that something was bothering his daughter, even if she hadn't said anything.  _Call it parental instinct._

Cydus, for the first time, met his father's gaze. It was a bit jarring, as it was so intent and  _intense_. Behind it, Ricken imagined, was a gale of emotions, but he didn't know the man well enough to discern any of them from the outer calm.

"She..." The armor was set aside to put full attention on their discussion. "...is troubled. By the past."

"As in, our future." The nod confirmed it. "We all are, I guess... I probably thought she was untouchable, all this time. She's always so..."

"She hides it," Cydus admitted quietly. Growing uncomfortable again, he turned his gaze to one of the weapon racks. "...me, too. Her smiles... my silence."

_I feel awful._  Despite the fact it hadn't come to pass yet - despite the fact they weren't  _born_  yet - Ricken felt the heavy guilt of abandoning his children to fend for themselves. It couldn't have been possible that his future-self had done all he could, not if he had failed in the end.

This go-around, failure was simply not an option.

Straightening his spine, the mage put all of this determination into reality by asking, "What can I do to help?" Grief wouldn't solve anything unless it convinced him to act.

Cydus looked at him again, eyes widening a fraction. Recognition of some phantom memory flared briefly, making him look more like the kid Ricken had imagined he once was. In that stare was cautious hope, and a quiet faith in the father he had lost so long ago.

_I'll be proud to properly earn that faith._

Just as suddenly, the young man's expression closed off, evidently needing more time to get used to the idea of having a father again. But his response was strategically crafted to be simultaneously serious and joking, in a way that was completely like his mother:

"Live."

"I can do that," Ricken vowed, unable to hold back his grin.

.


	18. Chapter 18

.

_"Of course! I'm no match for my mother, but I'll think of some plan to see us through!"_

.

* * *

.

_This doesn't bode well._

After their father had brought it up, Cydus had been worried about his younger sister.

_If I hadn't grown up with her, I might not know when she was lying._  She normally was a lot better at keeping her insecurities under wraps; they could only be caught by the patient observer, which meant many were fooled by her perpetually cheerful demeanor. She acted like whipped cream, light and fluffy as she floated above the heavier things in life.

But he was difficult to lie to face-to-face, and that's why he was looking for her: To force her to admit her fears so he could lay them to rest. Yet she was nowhere to be found.

It wasn't that late, so there was still time before it became truly worrisome...

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He had his own fears.

_I can't relax until I know where she is._

Scouring camp with a fine-toothed comb, the dark knight was beginning to panic - not that many could tell besides his hurried pace. He had his own mask, more serene and serious than his sister's. Ignoring the call of his name from various parties, he eventually came to a halt at Ricken's tent. Should he ask for help?  _I haven't found her yet..._

His hesitation proved to make this decision for him, as his silhouette brought out the mage in question. "Cydus," greeted the ginger, delighted yet baffled. "What's up?" There was nothing for it.

"Valri."

This furrowed Ricken's brow. "Valri? She's not here."

Although he had expected that, hearing it still made his panic grow.

Perhaps his emotions were leaking as well, because his father straightened and inquired, "Where is she?" The shake of a head made the mage frown. "Maygen hasn't seen her all day, so I thought..."

Unable to hold back anymore, Cydus blurted out, "She's missing. I-I can't find her."

Whether it was his outburst or his words that shocked Ricken, the ginger took a fortifying breath. He let it out slowly before muttering, as if to himself, "Okay... okay. She's not in camp," he asked his son, receiving another shake of the head. "O-okay. Has anyone seen her?"

Cydus grimaced, as he hadn't asked anyone in his rush to locate his sister. Seeing this, his father was kind enough not to scold him; instead, he directed for him to follow as they interrogated the other Shepherds.

"Nope! Haven't seen her!"

Nah made a face at her mother's carefree nature, offering more seriously, "After Mother tried to play with her, she hasn't talked to either of us." The half-manakete sounded resigned to cleaning up after her mother.

"Our maiden of joy has vanished, even with our persistent vigilance? What dastardly fiend has stolen her away, and for what nefarious purpose? We must rouse our sturdiest steed to..."

Owain's dramatic display earned him two very serious looks, which cowed him enough into admitting, "I haven't seen her today. S-sorry."

"She isn't with you? Huh. I haven't talked to her all day." Inigo glanced between them, as the disbelief was almost palpable. Palms raised, he squeaked, "Honest! I haven't done anything!"

Asking Owain's father was more rewarding, as he directed them to find Cherche and her son. "I recall Miss Valri passing through," the great knight said, "asking for their whereabouts. I do not know what for, however."

As her son was less than cooperative with his "hmph," Cherche answered their questions. "Valri wanted to see Minerva. She didn't stick around to play, though." She rubbed the wyvern's snout, cooing, "She just doesn't have the energy to keep up with you!"

Cydus exchanged an uneasy look with his father. It didn't take a grandmaster to figure out Valri didn't like large reptiles.

Before they left, however, another snort brought his attention back to the young wyvern rider. Although Gerome was turned away, arms folded over his chest, he offered most helpfully, "Morgan was looking for her."

Ricken's thanks went unnoticed, but the dark knight bowed his head and earned a silent nod. Cherche continued to smile, and she began messing with her son's hair as the other two left to continue their hunt.  _It's rather telling,_  Cydus thought with an internal smirk,  _that, despite his protests, he hasn't gone running for his wyvern yet._

In the tactics tent, the royal couple seemed clueless to their son's reasons for finding Valri.

"He hasn't said anything to me," Robin muttered, turning to her husband as he replied in kind. "But he did ask to borrow a wyvern for training. I wonder..."

Examining their serious faces, Chrom gave them the final piece they needed: "Lately, Morgan's been training in a clearing just north of here. You'll likely find him there."

Ricken began to leave, but Cydus was rooted to the spot.  _North?_  His hesitation caused the Exalt to elaborate, pointing out the location on the map spread out for charting their army's journey. A stone plummeted in his gut as it clicked. "Are you sure," he pressed quietly, earning three searching looks.  _I hadn't realized she knew we were so close..._

"Yes. ...what's wrong?"

Expression stony, the dark knight inclined his head in thanks and ignored the question. He followed his father out of the tent, peering at the indigo creeping into the late evening sky. It was brighter than that terrible, distant future, but when night came...

"Cydus?"

He met the mage's questioning gaze. "Come," was all he said, taking the lead to avoid further scrutiny. Memories pressed sharp behind his eyelids.

He forced himself to remain in the present... that is to say, the past.  _Gods, it's all so confusing at times._  When darkness bled into the world, it was difficult not to look up and imagine that the Fell Dragon was cloaked by the evening clouds. It had been a familiar sight at their backs, when it hadn't been towering over them as the harbinger of doom. When the Shepherds were passing south of Roark - the town he had reunited with Valri in, in their dismal future - it had felt like his chest was being crushed.

It had also been where...

The trees parted up ahead, farther than he remembered. His palm rose to halt Ricken, then waved downwards to suggest he sneak from here. Sidling against a trunk, they squinted at the figures standing in the clearing.

"Valri," mumbled the dark knight, relief flooding his system.  _She's safe._

"And Morgan," Ricken pointed out, curiosity urging him closer. He leaned around his son, mindful to remain out of sight as he asked, "What are they saying?"

Silently, Cydus took in the scene before him. Unsurprisingly, a wyvern rested on the other side, bright eyes also watching the pair. The missing Shepherds stood side-by-side, peering up as if to watch the stars pop into existence. They were too far away to eavesdrop, but he was a skilled lip-reader and could guess at the rest of the conversation.

Morgan was asking if the troubadour wanted to try again, but she emphatically shook her head. "Not tonight," she answered, glancing over her shoulder at the large, lounging lizard. She shivered, then brushed off the offer of a coat.

The young tactician took this all in stride. "So. Where's the front door?"

The ginger-haired men both crushed themselves against the trunk when her gaze came back to eye-level, wanting to avoid being caught. She was smiling, as always, but Cydus could see the frown hiding behind it.

Slowly, Valri turned and walked a few meters east before stopping, calling out, "Here."

She tapped her side... then made her brother's heart ache as, spinning ninety-degrees, she began mapping out their family's future home. Front hall... living room... kitchen... each bedroom. She came to a stop on the west side of the clearing to watch the fading sunlight, where Morgan joined her once more.

Ricken's fidgeting preceded the breaking of his patience. "Cydus... why was she pacing?"

_Should I tell Papa this is where he died, in our future?_  The woman was turned away, but he could imagine the poor quality of her smile now.  _Should I tell him this will be our future home? Does it really matter, now?_  So much had changed - they  _wanted_  so much to change - that their original past couldn't be protected any longer.

Eyes on his sister, Cydus finally muttered, "This clearing... is small, now." In fact, the trees they were currently using as a hiding spot would be cut down, making room for a path to town. "But... a house was here, in our future. It was..."

_"Go! Find your father and sister!"_

_"Mama-"_

_"NOW!"_

He swallowed.

"It was... a place you had promised Mama you'd be... when we were separated."

"...I see." Ignoring the awkwardness of their height differences, thin fingers gripped his shoulder to offer silent support. "Cydus, I... I'm sorry."

The dark knight shook his head, dismissing the apology on the grounds it hadn't happened in this time. He continued quietly, "I met with Valri in Roark. We came here to see... but it had been burned to the ground. She..."

She had taken it hard. He had, too, but he'd been older and better able to process what had happened. He had also had his memories of their family home, but all that Valri could remember was exploring the woods and, later, escaping through them. To have it all taken from her, and what was left and rotting reduced to ash in the wind...

Movement startled him, but it was just a hand rising to the troubadour's shoulder. Morgan was comforting her with a wide smile, saying loud enough for the eavesdroppers to hear, "All right! We'll just try again tomorrow!"

Valri's head turned away from them, but Cydus was fairly certain she was saying something similar to, "You're still stuck on that?" Whatever training he had talked her into with a wyvern, she wasn't as enthusiastic about it as he was.

_I'm not needed here._  Despite his protective nature, the dark knight knew when to back off and give his sister space. Turning to his father, he gestured for him to follow again without noise.  _Morgan is as clever as his mother, and loyal as his father._  His sister was safe with him.

As they approached the camp, he was stopped by his father's sudden question.

"Cydus, do you... want to spar, for a bit?"

He examined the mage, taking in the wide eyes and weight shifting from foot to foot. It still baffled him that his father was as awkward with him as he was in return. The fact that he was making an effort was only overshadowed by the fact that this request was made in an attempt to grow stronger and prevent the future none of them wanted to see, for the first or second time.

He contained his relief to a short nod, although a smile managed to sneak past his defenses.

"Yes... Papa."

.


	19. Chapter 19

.

_"Life is short and unpredictable, but I'll do all I can to keep BOTH of us safe."_

.

* * *

.

No matter how many battles she fought, Maygen would never get used to war. Whether it was against people of opposing ideals, or monstrous things from beyond mortal boundaries, being a warrior - even if acting with good intentions - would weigh heavily on her for years to come.

She had seen enemy soldiers in agony, with hilts jutting from their stomachs; flying units taken down from heights too high to survive; civilians caught in the crossfire who didn't stand a chance. Spells, arrows and blades had brushed past by a hair too many times to count. But they didn't always miss. She faced death every time she stepped on that battlefield, and knowing it was fairly unavoidable didn't simplify matters.

More terrifying, however, was seeing her comrades locked in mortal combat around her.

The ambush had been sudden and effective, driving a wedge through the army and splitting it in two. No one had fallen on Maygen's side, but she had been lagging behind Ricken and the kids to ask Stahl for apothecary advice and couldn't see them over the heads of Shepherds and Risen alike.

With a  _woof_  of flames, the brunette deterred a fighter from following her to the cavalier's side. He had been forced to his feet; she hoped he had urged his steed somewhere safe. He stepped back and out of the range of his opponents, finding a place beside her. Three Risen were ganging up on him.  _Let's make this more of a fair fight!_

"Thanks," he panted as she forced some distance between them and their enemies.

_No one wants to get crispy, huh?_  Her grin quickly evaporated when a fourth joined their opposition. "It's like they crawled out of the earth itself!"

The center-left fighter lunged forward with an axe, and the two Shepherds separated before turning on it as one. Combination of air and steel neatly cleaved the Risen into several pieces, although it quickly dissolved into the dark ether as its comrades dispassionately prepared their own weapons. There was no love lost between them.

_They're truly monsters._

"It wouldn't surprise me," Stahl finally said, concerning her earlier statement. "There's a reason we call them "the Risen." " Shaking out a hand until it popped, he directed her attention ahead where a horse was rapidly approaching. "Maribelle and I can handle this - go find your family."

Grateful, the dark mage smiled her thanks and shot another flame before taking her leave. Waving to Maribelle as she passed, she summoned gales to clear the path once more, not bothering to check that the Risen stayed down as she prayed,  _Please, be safe!_

A roar nearly stopped her heart until she recognized the onyx scales in the distance.  _The wyverns sure are eager,_  she smiled, cheering with a pump of her fist as Minervas One and Two knocked the Risen down with tail, breath and even other Risen.  _What a force to be reckoned with!_  Wyverns were so cool.

The good humor was consumed by alarm as a scream sounded ahead. A panicked horse raced past, which she recognized immediately.

"Valri!" Blood pounding in her ears, Maygen flipped to spells of molten fire to decimate the Risen between her and her daughter. "Valri, I'm coming! Hold on!"

_Gods - oh gods, please give me strength!_

She leapt over sludge and hissing lava without a second thought, ignoring the heat and the scrape of claws on her ankle as she spied the young troubadour.

Ricken's shouts were a little further ahead, but she couldn't worry about that now - her daughter needed her, and she trusted her fiance to keep his promise.

_Stay alive!_

Spiky blond hair moved her to shout, "Vaike! Help me!"

Already on his way, the fighter grinned as he swung his tomahawk into an enemy's exposed shoulder. "The Vaike to the rescue!" With a rough kick, he sent it stumbling into its fellows and proceeded to distract them with his boisterous laughter. "You can thank me later," he shouted, always eager to get into the thick of it.

"I will," Maygen volleyed back, book tucked under her arm to allow ease of movement. Calling her daughter's name, she knelt down and did a quick examination. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah," Valri breathed, looking rather shaken. Her trembling began to dissipate as she looked into her mother's eyes, and her shaky smile was genuine enough. "Thanks, Mama."

Despite the chaos around them, Maygen grinned with equal sincerity.  _Valri's safe._  She hadn't repeated the mistakes of her future-self.  _I never plan to, either._

Carefully tugging Valri to her feet, the dark mage turned to put the girl at her back. "Okay! Let's go find Cydus and your father." The pages of her tome stirred as she focused her narrowed gaze on the agile corpses before them. "Stay with me!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Two Risen slid to either side, attempting to flank them. But she didn't give them the chance.

" _Goetia,_ " was how she greeted the first to lunge.

Dark bolts shot out to fling it into a tree, and then to spear the second through the chest.

With a mother's fury, she yanked energy from the sky (" _Thoron!_ ") and watched them crackle and sizzle into dark mist.

Someone called Cydus' name, and her head snapped around. He was parrying with his sword as gales burst through the Risen behind him. It was likely Ricken, determined as any father to protect his son.

"Come on, Valri!" They needed to get to them, provide support - but an iron grip on her arm stopped her. "Valri?" Immediately, the troubadour released her with a sheepish apology, although her anxiety hadn't diminished.

It was easy to figure out why, once she heard the telltale giggle of an excited manakete. Nowi was close by, joining in her husband's eagerness to crush the Risen threat, but her dragon form was large and, to Valri, terrifying. Maygen wasn't blind; she knew of her daughter's fear. After all she'd been through, perhaps it was justified. But this wasn't the time to succumb to it.

"We have to get past," she told her daughter, anticipating the startled look. "Cydus and Ricken need our help."

"Y-yes..." Even with this acknowledgement, Valri appeared rooted to the ground, wide eyes taking in Nah joining her parents with a roar. She locked up, clutching her healing staff for solace. "M... Mama, I..."

Maygen gripped her shoulder, eyes darting around to make sure no enemy approached. "Trust me." Giving a comforting squeeze, she added with a grin, "And trust your fellow Shepherds!"

"I... yes, ma'am."

"Now come on!"

As she approached Nowi and her family, she made sure to catch their attention to avoid any mishaps. Waving her tome, she slipped between the dragon forms, pretending she didn't feel the way her daughter's fingers clenched more tightly around hers. But soon they were on the other side and full witness to the two ginger-haired men trying to keep the future Shepherd between them safe. Her son noticed them and visibly relaxed to see they were unharmed, and Maygen shouted in her relief, "Ricken, I have Valri!"

He turned, brightening noticeably, but whatever his mouth opened to say was drowned out by Noire's panicked, "Watch out!"

Even with the archer's quick draw, her arrow was loosed just late; the Risen's blade bit into Ricken's side before it was struck between the eyes. As it collapsed into mist and sludge, the mage fell to one knee.

" _Ricken!_ "

" _Papa,_ " the children cried in unison.

A wyvern's shriek jumpstarted their mad scramble to his side, Cherche giving them the cover they needed alongside Henry's gleeful spell-slinging. Cydus leapt from his steed, hands already moving to apply pressure. The brunette clutched the mage's pale face, whispering, "No, no, Ricken, you  _can't_ -"

"S-sorry," he winced. "That was s-stupid."

Valri nearly shoved her mother aside, but the dark mage couldn't begin to protest before the girl was moving her brother's hands away to assess the damage. The panic was frozen on her face, yet her professionalism kicked in as the trembling didn't extend to the fingers pushing apart fabric.

"Papa," she breathed, aiming her healing staff, "you're not allowed to die. You're  _not._  I-I won't let you!"

"V-Val..."

Forcing magic into the wound, the troubadour directed her mother to keep him steady. In fairly short order, it was sealed, and only the blood on his tunic was proof he had been cut. In reality, the strike hadn't been deep enough to be fatal on its own... but that didn't lessen the relief they all felt when the shock faded and color returned to Ricken's cheeks.

None of them appreciated the reminder of their mortality.

He touched the stained fabric, swallowing.

"I-I'm sorry. I promised -"

Not caring that they were on the battlefield, Maygen threw her arms around his neck and held him tight. She trusted their fellow Shepherds would keep them safe.

"It's okay," she whispered. Because now it was. As Valri joined the embrace and her brother kept guard, the dark mage choked, "Just... be more careful, okay?"

In the face of this request, Ricken grasped them both, kissing his daughter's forehead and meeting his fiance's lips. "I will," he vowed, even though they all knew there would always be things out of their control.

As the fear curled in her gut, Maygen made her own vow - to force the universe to bend to her will.

_I will not lose my family. Not again._

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a touching scene... I was almost tempted to have more damage done that would need a longer recovery, but I figured that was just being too dramatic, especially since it's obvious this series is more of a touching family-fun thing. I hope you enjoyed it all the same!


	20. Chapter 20

.

_"To distract yourself from... unpleasant thoughts. What do you do?"_

.

* * *

.

The camp was lively, despite the early hour, as the Shepherds began the arduous task of packing up for the journey ahead. War was a mobile beast, and no one knew that better than the ones who fought it, day in and day out. Especially Lucina.

The young lord examined her compatriots and their parents, tireless in their struggle to prevent the dark future she had warned of. Despite setbacks and overwhelming odds - despite the Fell Dragon's legendary power - these men and women refused to lie down and accept defeat. She was proud to fight beside them, to call them comrades and friends... but most of all she was proud to call three of them her family.

Several tents were still up, so she set off to see where she could be most helpful. She would have asked Severa, but she was arguing loudly with her mother as a myrmidom awkwardly stood watch.  _I should not bother them._  Kjelle was similarly occupied, hefting cumbersome cargo as she listened avidly to Gregor's disjointed cooking advice.

Lucina smiled, unable to contain her joy at the sight of her friends finally having the chances with their families that Grima had taken away. Making stew, learning traditions, sharing stories... their future had none of these things. They'd barely scraped by, surviving simply because their parents had made the first mistakes for them to learn from, and because the Fell Dragon liked to play god in his sick game. Before they had done the impossible and traveled into the past, it had seemed like a game they would lose.

But not anymore.

She paused beside a tent, already collapsed as a dark knight expertly tied his bedroll. They had all gone through the motions enough times to be able to do this in seconds with their eyes closed, yet he seemed sluggish. It was likely he hadn't slept since he took over the watch from her.

"Cydus." He paused, abandoning his task to face her. His complete attention was appreciated, although the way he had to blink a couple of times to focus properly wasn't. "You need sleep."

"...yes." His admission startled her, but perhaps it was his exhaustion that made him honest. He backpedaled at her expression, "But... not now."

"I know."

He had never been one to leave work to others, despite his own fatigue. That wasn't going to change now. After all of this time spent in the past, Lucina had learned he'd gotten it from his mother, who was equally as stubborn on the matter. It was an admirable, if sometimes dangerous, trait of his.

"Once we are on the road, however, I request you find a wagon. You cannot survive on such inadequate rest."

His faint grimace at words she'd said far too often didn't change her stance, although she understood his anxiety when he muttered, "I... need to stand guard." Ever since his father had been injured under his eye, Cydus had become the young man's shadow.

Shaking her head, she told him, "You can't hope to protect them if you're falling asleep on your feet." The hesitation on his face brought her to clasp his shoulder. "Perhaps you could convince your sister to rest, as well."

He pursed his lips, but didn't argue further. Bedroll under his arm, he inclined his head in surrender and muttered, "Where is she now?"

"With your parents, as you should be." Smiling despite her scolding, Lucina assisted in transferring his possessions to a wagon before leading him to the rest of his family at the tactics table. The tent had been packed, but this sturdy wooden table remained as tomes and maps were still scattered across it.

She patted his back in a bid to urge him forward, whispering, "Take your time, Cydus."

It was rare that the dark knight show vulnerability, but the cautious look he gave her was telling.  _We don't have time,_  he wanted to say, and she knew it wasn't just because of the march ahead. He spoke of the climactic battle approaching, and of what happened after.  _The clock is ticking._  He was afraid of taking this time now because he didn't think they had any to spare.

"Wow, Papa! You planned all of this yourself?"

"W-well, yes, I -"

"He's been working on it for ages - haven't you, Ricken?"

"What? And you guys didn't tell me? Mama!  _Papa!_ "

The family eyeing maps and diagrams, it was his mother who finally noticed them. Beckoning Cydus over, the dark mage coaxed, "Come, look at this! Your father wants you kids' opinions on our future home."

Eyebrows furrowed, he silently asked why - why his opinion would matter, when their real son hadn't been born yet and all that he remembered of their home was death and ashes. Lucina watched this flash across his expression; with a look at the troubadour, she knew the same thoughts hid behind those shining eyes. She hated the Fell Dragon for many things, but these dark insecurities in her friends often felt like the worst of the scars he had given.

The parents shared glances, but whatever silent message they exchanged was lost on the young lord. Then Ricken stepped forward, a section of map in hand.

"Well," he began, finger tapping sketched trees, "there's a deed for land west of Roark."

Cydus stiffened.

"I don't have the gold for the building materials yet, but soon... it's a nice plot," the mage hurried, his son's stony face obviously making him nervous. "Close enough to town, has plenty of space for development. But before I settle on it, I... wanted to know what you thought."

_This is a private moment,_  Lucina thought, more awkward the longer she stood there.  _I should go._  Yet her feet remained where they were, and her gaze stayed on the dark knight's stormy expression.

She wasn't a fool. She knew the significance of that innocent plot of land. The real question here wasn't whether it was a good place for a house; their future had attested to that, before everything went wrong. Years of his life had been spent there. In the dark future, he had taken the role of navigator when they'd reached this part of the country, never once leading them astray.

What Ricken really wanted to know was whether or not his son trusted him - trusted all of them - to defeat the Fell Dragon once and for all. He had chosen the exact same location in defiance of this dark future, to prove that their family was stronger than some preordained fate.

A faint shudder, one that Lucina nearly missed, went over Cydus.

Finally, her feet unglued themselves from the dirt beneath them, and she gave his shoulder one last squeeze before taking her leave.

"...Yeah. Let me see..."

She smiled.

_Grima will fall,_  the bluenette swore as she found her parents' determined faces at the head of the Shepherds, ready to lead them onwards.  _The horrors of his reign will end._

Morgan's grin brightened when she fell into step beside him.

_Even if I have to drive Falchion into his dastard heart myself._

.

* * *

.

_"I often gaze at the stars. They seem brighter now than they did in the future."_

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the end of the tale! Or at least, of the twenty prompts I was given to spin it. So I can officially call this story "complete."
> 
> This isn't the end of the Maygen-Ricken family, though - oh no! Several more "extra" scenes are ahead! I hope you enjoy any fun and silly, or angsty, scenes I wrote up with for these four and their comrades.
> 
> **Also feel free to suggest other scenes.** I've been thinking of some of the extra recruits (such as a certain "cunning vixen" or the "ghost of a blade") and I'd love to hear what you'd like to see them discuss or do with this family. And maybe more battle scenes? Yeah, I know. I don't normally do action. I'm working on it, okay?
> 
> As for OTHER FE:A projects, I've already talked about a few, and uploaded others. You may have noticed I've written two short pieces on Gangrel. He's a fun character! I've got one or two AU/semi-canon ideas starring him. And would anyone want a follow-up to "How Pride Goes"?
> 
> Then there are the other Maygen fics I've written in secret. (Am I ashamed? Not really. Writers like to play.) Plus the Self-Insert Fic 2.0 I'll be writing in the future, as a better version of "Journey of Awakening: Magically Delirious"! If you want any of those, feel free to shoot me a message.
> 
> OH. And any quotes you didn't recognize are from the character sheets I ended up making for Maygen, Cydus and Valri. Who's a dork? I'M A DORK.
> 
> .
> 
> **Too long didn't read?** I thoroughly enjoyed this family-fluff romp, and I'd love to hear what you want to see next!
> 
> Stay awesome, everyone! And remember: Hope will never die!
> 
> -Dragon
> 
> [For the curious, here's the twenty prompts! (Maybe you can name each chapter they feature in? *wink*):
> 
> Heartbeat, broken record, ramshackle, night on the town, let's play a game, high standards, summer breeze, omens, layered cake, dungeons and dragons, ghost boy, from beyond, whip cream, birds, last night, caught in the act, carrots, what would you do?, viral, gender]


	21. extra: sweetie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going to take a while, but she's working hard on being a good mother. And she's not the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Set between chapters three and four.]

.

Maygen paused on her way to the armory, a smile creeping onto her face.  _There he is!_

Bright and cheerful, she strolled over to a wagon near the edge of camp. Cordelia and Lon'qu sparred nearby, so it was the perfect place for someone to watch and learn from their movements. It was no surprise, then, that Cydus had found a seat there, legs dangling despite his height.

"Hey, there," she said, hopping up with a grunt to join him.  _Good thing I had a stepstool of sorts, or THAT would've been embarrassing._ " Enjoying the show?"

She watched his face, but his gaze was focused intently on the fighters. He did acknowledge her, however, with a faint smile, so she joined him in observing the dueling couple. They moved in tandem, but as opposition, creating an elegant dance of steel and boots.

The brunette was a tad jealous.  _They_ were deadly elegance.  _She_  had no real talent with wielding their sort of weapons, unless dropping them counted. In an extreme emergency situation perhaps adrenaline would be enough to do  _some_  damage, but in general she just  _stunk_. Magic was her strength - her  _only_  strength, as far as she was concerned. If she was deprived of that, she was just a puny meat shield.

Yet she glanced to her side and caught sight of the sword across her son's lap, and she wondered where he had gotten his training. Perhaps he hadn't; the dark future Lucina spoke of didn't sound conducive to a real apprenticeship. Regardless, he sliced and skewered his foes, and she'd even seen him pull out a tome in combat when given the opportunity. He was well-rounded, unlike her.

Spurred on by these thoughts, Maygen piped up during a lull in the others' sparring. "So, Cydus, you're pretty awesome, aren't you? Fighting Risen off with both swords and magic..." She gave him a wide smile. "Heh, keep it up and you'll make all of us look bad."

Eyebrows furrowed, and he turned to give her a confused frown. "...awesome?"

"Yep!" She began kicking her feet, turning her gaze back to their entertainment for the afternoon. Lon'qu and Cordelia were circling each other again. "You know how to use magic, wield swords, ride horses... You know how to do more than  _me!_ "

Cordelia lunged. Her husband sidestepped.

"...I do?"

"Kiddo, you pretty much blow your mother out of the water."

He shifted beside her, then stilled as the  _clang_  of steel rang out like assaulted wind chimes.

"...no."

 _Aw._  She smiled. That had almost sounded like the indignation of hero worship.  _I think I'm blushing!_  It was difficult not to squirm as she forced the glee down.

"And you're taller than me, too." She gave a dramatic sigh. "I guess I should be happy you didn't inherit my awful height..."  _Or your father's,_  she added, although she had a feeling that was a temporary issue. "It's just weird, being a parent to a kid I have to look up at."

"...sorry."

Her head jerked to the side, surprised by his low tone. "Wait, what are  _you_  sorry for? You can't control your height. I mean, your father and I are kind of proof of that."

Scrutinizing his expression, she wracked her brain for a way to cheer him up. A cloak whipping around a corner provided the perfect solution.

"Aha! Stay right there, Cydus!"

She leapt from the wagon and raced off after Gaius, nearly stumbling into him when he stopped at the call of his name. "Well, aren't  _you_ energetic," he teased, twirling a copper hoop around his finger. He'd likely fashioned it out of boredom, and she wondered if he had been on his way to show it to his daughter.  _Despite the tough guy act, he really loves that little aspiring hero._

"Gaius! Can I have some candy, pretty please?"

One eyebrow arched. "That's a pretty big favor to ask of a sweet tooth, Kitten."

Internally grumbling about his obsession with giving everyone nicknames, she blurted, "I know a hex that can help keep stuff cool, so your candy won't melt!"

The twirling stopped. He perked up noticeably.

"...I'm listening."

In exchange for hexing his candy later that evening - a strange sentence to say aloud, for sure - she was given a handful of sweets to have her son try.  _I may not know all that much about him,_  she thought with a grin as she hurried back,  _but I highly doubt he can turn down some of Gaius' best treats!_

She found him still in the same position as before, albeit polishing armor. The duelists had ceased their fight and were now conversing with their daughter, although by the sounds of it they weren't exactly all chummy yet.

"But Mother, I don't  _want_  to sharpen swords - I want to spar with  _Daddy!_ "

"Now, Severa - "

She could relate, although she doubted it would ever reach their volume.  _I'm still working to understand my children, too._

"Ugh,  _gawds!_  Fine! My own parents ignore me to oggle each other!"

Maygen ran up to the wagon, present hidden behind her back. "Cydus! Good, you stayed." He glanced up with an almost offended expression, although it quickly dissipated. Smiling in apology, she thrust her hands out to him, commanding him, "Pick your favorite!"

He blinked, leaning backwards slightly from the offered treats. "Pick?" Eyes finally focusing on the colorful wrappers, he deliberated for a while. She finally released a breath when he pointed and asked, "Dark chocolate?"

"Yes!" She quickly handed it over, grinning when he unwrapped the sweet to pop it into his mouth. Holding her breath again, she waited until he had swallowed to whisper, "Is it good?"

He eyed her hopeful expression, which she quickly tried to school into one of nonchalant curiosity. The corners of his mouth twitched, and he answered shortly, "Yes."

"Great!" She cleared her throat. "Uh, I mean, that's good." Crawling back into the wagon, she began cheerfully, "Do you want to try - "

" _Mother!_  Gawds, you're so  _embarrassing!_ "

They both winced, watching Severa stomp away from her parents. The pegasus knight and myrmidon examined each other before the former ran after their daughter, leaving Lon'qu to sigh and sheath his weapon.

"...Ahem." Maygen tried again. "Do you want to try any of the others? Gaius makes the best candy around here - actually, he's just really good at baking, period."

"...okay."

A few minutes passed with quiet conversation, until Valri found the two of them with sticky fingers and a smudge on her brother's cheek. Eyes sparkling, she leapt up with his assistance, taking the free spot beside him. " _Ooh,_  did you save any for  _me?_ "

"Actually, I have a lollipop with your name on it," her mother giggled, passing over a heart-shaped one that was snatched away faster than the eye could see. "You're  _welcome._ "

"U-uh, thank you," came the troubadour's garbled manners around the treat.

It earned her mother's laughter and her brother's huff. Smiling cutely, Valri pulled out the lollipop to launch into a story of the first time she'd had candy, and Maygen decided that she was looking forward to getting to know her children.

"And  _Cydus_  totally stole it when I wasn't looking!"

"What?  _Cydus?_  No way!"

"She... could have choked."

"It was still  _my candy._  Admit it, you just wanted to taste it and didn't feel like getting your own!"

"No, it's not - "

 _This might take a while,_  she mused with a sheepish grin.  _A LONG while._

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Wind Chimes, Copper


	22. extra: at hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years changed a lot of things. But it had been fairly simple, at the beginning: He liked her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Set before it all.]

.

"Can anyone show her around? If I hadn't a lesson to attend, I'd do it myself..."

A brunette stood on the palace's training ground, shrinking under the curious gazes of the others. Ricken sympathized, as people still looked at him as if they couldn't understand what he was doing here. Even now, he was on his way to the library to do more research and prove he would eventually earn the right to fight under Prince Chrom's rule. His whim to stop by for a peek made him witness to the introduction of a newcomer to Ylisstol.

Miriel, adjusting her spectacles, declared, "Unfortunately, I have a superabundant quantity of time-sensitive tasks requiring my attention at present." Always so serious. And wordy. It made Ricken simultaneously curious and afraid to talk to her.

Chrom nodded, lips turning down. "Anyone?"

No one knew this, but Kellam tried (once again) to make his presence known. His offer to play tour guide, of course, went unnoticed.

"Oy!"

The arrival of a muscular, scowling man wielding an axe stole away the room's attention. He aimed the weapon at his superior, boasting, "The Vaike has a bone to pick with you! I demand a rematch!"

"Vaike, not now -"

"What, too chicken?" The blond flexed, making Ricken hate him a little. "The Vaike knows how scary his incredible muscles can be!"

"Hardly, but I kind of need -"

"Face it! You're a wuss!"

The prince sighed, massaging his forehead. "I really don't have the time for this." This aggravated mutter gave Ricken the courage to step forward and speak up.

"I-I'll do it!" The tremble in his knees hopefully went unnoticed by the many pairs of eyes that turned to him. "I'll show her around."

"Hm? Ricken?" Another rub to his temple, and Chrom asked dubiously, "Are you sure?"

The aspiring mage stood taller. "Of course!"

"...all right." Smiling his thanks, the blue-haired noble turned to the newcomer, encouraging her to step forward. "Maygen, this is Ricken. He's interested in magic as well."

Lifting her gaze from their feet, the brunette gave a sheepish grin. "Really? That's, uh, good." She was clearly uncomfortable in the spotlight.

_She's staring,_  his subconscious supplied. His ears burned. He nodded abruptly. "R-right, um - well, follow me!"

Her footsteps trailed after him as they began exploring the castle, close enough that she apologized twice for catching the heels of his shoes. She clutched a book to her chest, nodding silently while she absorbed his description of the various wings. After half a candlemark, they paused outside of the kitchens, and he finally got up the courage to ask about it.

"This?" She sounded surprised he had cared to mention it. "Oh. It's a tome I inherited from my mother."

"Really?" Head cocked, he inquired, "What's it about?"

"Magic," she answered, then winced. "Er, right. Obviously. It's a tome on wind magic. My mother was a sage, back in the Ylisse-Plegia war."

"Wow..." Noticing her sad expression, he decided to avoid questioning further on the topic.  _She said "inherited."_  He cleared his throat. "What brings you to Ylisstol?"

Her stance straightened as her lips quirked. "My father brought me here. He's a knight for the Exalt now." She was obviously very proud to be his daughter.

Heartened by her smile, Ricken said honestly, "That's great! I guess that means you'll be sticking around, then." He wondered if they could study together.  _She might know some things not in the royal library!_

"I guess so," Maygen allowed, looking a lot more at ease with the thought.

As if she had read his mind, she then requested, "Once my father and I have settled in, would you... mind if I study with you? I don't want to be a bother, but I..." A grimace filtered through her defenses. "It's all I can do. Magic, that is."

"That'll be fine!" Blushing at his eager reply, he cleared his throat and repeated, "I mean, that'll be okay. I-I might not be as experienced as a mage -"  _But Miriel is kind of hard to understand on a good day._  "But you can still ask me for anything."

He didn't think his words were nearly as confident as he wanted them to be, but then she looked so relieved. "Really?" Her excitement baffled him. "That's great! I've never had anyone to talk to about magic!"

"No one?"

"Nope! My father's smart, but he pretty much uses magic tomes for tables and training weights."

_That's... kind of a ridiculous use for books._  A snicker escaped him, and her wide smile showed it was unnecessary of him to cover his.

With energy he hadn't thought her capable of, she suddenly bounced forward and used his surprise to catch him into a tight hug. Squeezing to emphasize her gratitude, she told the disoriented boy as she stepped back, "Ricken, was it? Let's be friends!"

Her enthusiasm and warm smile, in the years to come, were only the first of the ginger-haired boy's reasons for falling in love with her.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "What Happened First" challenge on WriterVerse, and in case anyone wondered how these two goofballs met. c:


	23. extra: Summer Scramble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their lifestyle, time to relax is sparse. So Maygen jumps on the chance, even though she doesn't really like the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Set as an aside, in the Summer Scramble DLC.]

.

"You should definitely purchase our special lotion - the best of its kind in protecting against sunburns!"

Maygen waved farewell, smiling politely without committing anything else to this woman who looked eerily identical to another redheaded merchant she knew.  _Just how many "sisters" does Anna have?_

Glancing down at her attire, she dwelled once more on how she was a single step away from being in the nude. But it was apparently "all the rage" in the Outrealms - and before she had been able to argue against peer pressure, her peer had used  _physical_  pressure to shove her into a tent to change into this.

_It doesn't help that it's blue,_  she thought, cursing her predictability. The culture of other countries around the world fascinated her, but she equally loved the chance to show her appreciation of her homeland. All this "swimsuit" needed was the Exalt's symbol to recreate the small Ylissean flag she had packed away with her things.

As if this was clearly written on her face, Anna had suggested a matching shawl with just such a design. It had been hard, but not impossible, to decline.

Steeling her courage for the inevitable reveal, Maygen thought as she set off for the others,  _Plegian dark mage garb is pretty similar to this. Mine might be altered, but it's still not too far off._ She was just missing her cape... the harness and cloth around her neck and collarbone... the dark gossamer fabric that covered all but her hands and face... the skirt around her waist, and the shorts she wore beneath it...

She grimaced.

_Yeah, I'm pretty much naked._

Maybe she should've taken the cover-up.

"...grr! Enough of this!" She paused, lightly slapping her face in reprimand. "Now go out there, and have fun with your family! That's an order!"

_...the heat must be getting to me already._

Laughter in the distance brought her attention to a sight to further cement her goal of fun: Sumia's daughter had found hers, and the two young women were discussing something that had them giggling up a storm.  _I'm glad she's enjoying herself!_  Their entertainment proved to be a rather cheerful young man running full-sprint down the sandy slope to the cool waters that awaited him.

She snorted.  _Morgan's always so full of energy._

Her strides to join the two were interrupted by a call of her name, turning her around to Ricken.  _He must be dying in those robes,_  she thought right before he registered her own lack of clothing. The blush on his face reminded her of the previous embarrassment.

"Um," she began eloquently.  _Oh, boy. How do I explain THIS?_

"Y-you, um - you look great! Er, not that you don't  _always_  look great -" He couldn't seem to figure out what to say, and evidently turned his face because he couldn't quite find a safe place to look, either. His cheeks burned more brightly as he fumbled, "Sorry for staring. It's just - different?"

"You're telling me," she mumbled, folding her arms. "I feel weird in this, but that merchant pretty much wouldn't let me leave without it."  _I can't believe I paid to walk around in this._

Still, it was in the spirit of relaxing with her family. So she lifted her chin and moved the conversation along, inquiring, "Where's Cydus?"

"I'm not sure..." The mage frowned, worry causing him to forget the awkwardness and face her again. "Maygen, are you sure he doesn't avoid me?"

Snorting, the brunette softly touched his shoulder. "Positive," she giggled.

"How positive?"

"As much as Henry smiles," was her answer, earning a roll of his eyes. She continued with a laugh, "Cydus is just... kind of a wallflower! He sits on the sidelines and watches a lot of the time. It reminds me of when I was a kid."

Ricken didn't seem to believe that, either. "You? Shy and quiet? No way."

"Hey!" She pushed him playfully, arguing, "I was awkward when we first met! It took me a while to make friends with the other Shepherds." Thinking back on it felt like flipping through thousands of dusty pages. "Before that, I didn't really have any. My father and I traveled too much to keep them."

His mouth forming an "o," the mage admitted, "I've forgotten all about that. You've gotten a lot more huggy - and louder - in the years since."

" _Hey!_ " The shout proved his point, and the triumphant grin on his face convinced her to follow up with a tight embrace. "Well, you're  _engaged_  to this huggy, loud wallflower, so you'd  _better_  like it."

"I do," he promised, encouraging a glowing smile. Blushing, he glanced away only to find something to scowl at. "Oh, no, he doesn't..."

"What?"

Her gaze followed to see a cyan-haired young man swaggering towards their daughter. (Cynthia had disappeared at some point, no doubt to do something "heroic.") She made a soft, derisive noise.

"Oh, stop it. He's harmless."

"Harmless? You call  _that_  harmless?"

" _Hmm._ " Poking his cheekbone, she teased, " _Someone_ sounds like an overprotective father..."

"Well - he -" His blush returned with a vengeance as he cried, "Every day! He talks to her  _every day!_  Now  _tell_  me that doesn't scream ulterior motives!"

"Okay. That doesn't scream ulterior -"

" _Maygen._ "

She giggled.

Much to Ricken's twofold relief, Cydus finally made an appearance when he came to step in-between Valri and the self-designated casanova. Whatever words were exchanged had the girl guffawing and Inigo developing a pout.

" _That's_  my boy," the mage muttered. Maygen secretly gushed.

Hiding her smile, she suggested, "Why don't we join them?" She twined their fingers together and tugged him along, glad he didn't bother resisting. This was an opportunity for family time she wouldn't pass up for anything.

Valri noticed first and waved excitedly. "Papa! Mama!" Covering her gasp, she squealed, "Mama, you look  _beautiful!_ "

"Oh, stop," the brunette muttered, trying not to get embarrassed now that they were all looking. "It's not that different."

"I disagree," began Inigo, likely working up his charm. But he had forgotten to take the other men into account; under the brunt of two glares and with one look at Cydus' hand resting on his sheath, the young man wisely beat a hasty retreat. "I-I should go look for my mother, actually. Mr. and Mrs. Ricken, Cydus... Valri..."

_Subtle,_  she thought for all three of them.  _Is this the part where I say "boys" and shake my head? Seems fitting._

She did sigh, but the smile belied her irritation as she asked, "Do you want one of these "swimsuits," Valri?"

"Me?" The girl thought it over carefully, oblivious to her father's alarm and brother's faint grimace.  _The overprotective nature must run in the family._  To their relief she eventually dismissed the idea. "Nope. You look better in it, Mama."

"Thank you, sweetie," Maygen gushed with a hug. "You're too cute for one, anyway!" Ricken's quiet "agreed" didn't go unnoticed, so she added mischievously, "But if you ever want one, I'm sure your father would love to shop with you."

"What?!"

The women laughed, causing the mage to blush and pout. He didn't appreciate getting his hair ruffled either.

Excited, Valri pointed at the crashing waves. "Mama, the water's the perfect temperature. Come on, lemme show you!"

As she dragged her mother down the sandy slope, Ricken examined his son. Cydus didn't move to join the frantic sprint, only following with his gaze.  _I appreciate the vigilance, but I DO want him to enjoy himself._  So the mage cleared his throat and asked, "Not going to join them?"

Cydus grimaced. "No."

"...ah. I suppose all of that armor would make it a bit difficult." He wouldn't even suggest removing it; he doubted that would be well-received.  _Cydus is always preparing for an ambush._  Not that he could blame the guy.

"...aren't you?"

Ricken jumped, surprised the conversation was carried further. "Uh, no, not really." Rubbing the back of his neck, he admitted more sullenly than he'd meant to, "The waves would just knock me over..."

A suspicious noise jerked his attention back, but Cydus' expression was smooth. Almost carefully so.

Ricken frowned. "Hey! It's not funny! I could drown, you know!"

He realized too late that he'd mentioned his death in too cavalier a manner towards a person from a dark future where that was a fact.  _What kind of father does that?!_  But much to his surprise, the dark knight's lips quirked before he cleared his throat to regain his composure.  _I almost made him smile,_  Ricken thought, with not a small amount of giddiness.  _Score one for Papa!_

"...stay, then."

Grinning, the mage vowed seriously that he would.

In the surf, Maygen was careful not to stray too far. The water barely touched her ankles from where she stood, but the young troubadour wanted to go further out.

"No, Valri, your clothes are wet enough. A-and I'm not that skilled of a swimmer," she admitted sheepishly.

"Aw, but Mama -"

The argument didn't have the chance to swell into anything formidable. Shouting west of their location stole their attention. What was Gregor trying to tell them?

Whatever it was, he was interrupted by a surly man swaggering up with an axe ready - hardly a reassuring sight.

Brow furrowed, Maygen told her daughter to stay close as she started down their stretch of beach. Cydus and Ricken were already well ahead, tomes in hand. She lamented her own lack of spellbooks, wishing she'd just voted against the swimsuit altogether.  _Although, Valri liked it, and if Ricken doesn't blush too hard then I might just keep it -_

_Thump!_

" _Eep!_ "

Her arm was wrapping around Valri's shoulders before her brain could catch up to her body. Shoving the young woman behind her, Maygen faced the wyvern rider that had landed only yards away with his steed. He flipped his tomahawk into the air, smirking at the women.

His confidence royally ticked her off. Valri's whimper at the shrieking wyvern sealed this stranger's fate.

"Watch my back," Maygen ordered, right foot sliding backwards.  _I may not have a tome, but the best hexes come from the heart!_

Her daughter screamed when the wyvern leapt at them, but smoke and dark lightning proved effective shields and diversions. By the time the brigand had thought to return to the sky for the advantage, wind magic cleaved through a wing's sensitive membrane. Effectively grounded, the wyvern and its rider had the pleasure of eating spells from three separate directions as the family converged on him.

It was the first of many small skirmishes that day, but they swiftly and efficiently dealt with every foolish criminal that thought to ruin their family vacation.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a Phase Amnesty on WriterVerse, specifically to rewrite for the challenge "write a scene in which your character(s) have a vacation." You know I had to do this one eventually!


	24. extra: stir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpectedly serious discussion occurs over the cooking fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Set as an aside; after SpotPass Paralogue 18.]

.

Dinner was smelling good, so far.  _It's rare that we get seafood! Port towns are the best._

Cherche had left to clear something up - likely another wyvern-related misunderstanding. Minerva was a terror to most of the Shepherds, although her owner said it was always accidental. Cooking alone for now, Maygen kept a careful eye on the fish as she stirred to prevent the sauce from settling.

She tapped the wooden spoon on the rim of the pot, peering within. "Yep. Looking good."

A draft slipped into the tent, bringing her attention to the intruder. Red hair tousled by salty breezes, Gangrel bellowed as he entered. "When's the feast? I'm starving over here!"

"It'll be a bit," she muttered, turning back to the sauce. It was still bizarre having the once Mad King in camp, but he'd proven he'd follow orders on the battlefield just as well as anyone else.  _His manners are a little lacking, but I'm not sure why I expected more out of him._

As if proving her point, he groaned loudly at her answer. "I need sustenance, woman! I can't win a war on an empty stomach, you know."

He came to stand behind her; she shifted away as he peered over her shoulder. "It's coming," she repeated, not bothering to hide the irritation. "Patience is a virtue."

"Ha! I have no need for patience."

"Clearly."

He laughed again, sounding surprised. "So the little prince finally recruited some troops with bite, did he?"

Maygen twitched. Spinning around to point with the spoon, she told him sternly, "I've been fighting under Chrom for years. Or don't you remember the battle we defeated you in?"

That was obviously a tender subject. His lips curled as he snarled, "Why would I need to remember every wide-eyed idiot I struck down? It's a lengthy list." He boldly flicked her forehead, taking great pleasure in her indignant cry. "You're likely at the bottom, mouse."

She tried to rub away the sting as she glared. "You didn't strike me down." Smirking, she taunted, "Quite the contrary - you ate quite a few spells."

"What, from  _you?_ "

Gangrel leaned forward to examine her, eyes narrowing in deep contemplation. She rocked back on her heels, defiantly returning his stare. Once upon a time, she had been scared of this man.  _But not anymore._

Something flickered in his expression.

"Wait a minute..."

About to taunt him for a faulty memory, Maygen gasped when a finger was suddenly digging into the sore spot he'd left on her forehead. " _Ow!_ "

" _You're_  the runt," he hissed, "who set my hair on fire and singed my cape."

" _Stop it!_ " She smacked his hand away. "Gods, trim those daggers you call nails!"

"That was my favorite cape!"

"It was war!"  _I feel like I'm arguing with a child._  "And when you're wearing a giant bull's-eye like that, how can you expect it  _not_ to get hit?"

"Then I should return the favor!" When she protectively wrapped her own cape around her, he added incredulously, "Why are you wearing Plegian garb? I couldn't have scouted you for my army all those years ago. I wasn't  _that_  desperate."

Lifting her chin, she shot back, "As if I would've joined a "mad king" in his plots for mass destruction."

The crackling of fire was a sharp reminder of her task. She spun around and turned the fish.  _Phew! It didn't burn._

"Dinner will be done soon," she said one final time, hoping he'd take the hint. There were better ways to spend her time than to argue with Gangrel. Yet he remained.

The pot bubbled in reprimand. "Damn, the sauce..." Aggravated by his continued presence, Maygen decided to put him to work. She thrust the wooden spoon behind her. "Hey, you. Start stirring."

He scoffed, but surprisingly did as he was told. It was strange seeing him compliant, but even more disturbing was the deep grimace. She first thought it was the idea of being reduced to such a chore.  _He's complained loudly about THAT in the past._  Yet it felt off. Uneasy, she avoided his gaze.

It wasn't until she had removed the fish from the heat that he spoke again, far quieter.

"It wasn't my plot to destroy everything."

She shot him a disbelieving frown. "I'm pretty sure you explicitly stated that was your plan."

"To destroy  _Ylisse,_  yes." The ease with which he said this was both quaint and infuriating. He held no regret for it, even now. As he twirled his spoon he muttered, "Not as if your country hasn't done the same to ours. But I had planned to grab control of the continent, increase Plegia's might. I have no need to destroy the rest of the world - let alone my own kingdom."

Baffled, she pointed out, "But summoning Grima - the only possible outcome is the world's end. You  _do_  know that, right?"

The spoon banged loudly before he pinned her with a dark look. "Of course I know that," he growled. "Plegia knows that better than anyone in this godforsaken realm. That wasn't  _my_ plan. I only wanted to give my country a fighting chance against Valm, one that your precious leader's father took from us years before."

What an uncomfortable subject. She watched her pale knuckles grasping the ladle as the unbidden thought came:  _Put in that situation, would I have done the same?_

War was such an awful thing, for everyone involved. It destroyed two nations, tore apart hundreds of families... her own included.

"You weren't the only ones to lose something irreplacable," she whispered. Misty eyes forced her to blink rapidly until she could see clearly once more. She wouldn't cry.

"Don't patronize me."

The fire hissed as it died.

"...I fought for Plegians to live," he went on without invitation. "Not for the world to die."

Gaze low, Maygen told him honestly, "That's a dream worth fighting for." A sigh lured her attention to his grim expression.

"A dream, huh? It certainly was." He watched the slow swirl of the sauce he'd been given control over, muttering, "So when did my dream become a nightmare?"

She didn't have an answer for that.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written with "Pride Goeth" and "Husk," both starring Gangrel, in mind.


	25. extra: inside joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's quite funny, now that she thinks about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Set as an aside; after basically, like, every Paralogue.]

.

As far as training exercises went, this was pretty standard.

Everyone was gathered in a half-circle at the edge of camp, which was currently based in a large field. Maygen stood on the left end with her family, dutifully listening to instructions from the tactician in charge. Robin always seemed to pull them through impossible situations; she had won the trust of the Shepherds, and would soon earn it from the newer recruits.

It was still a little bizarre to look around and notice just how many of these newcomers had once been their opposition.

Gangrel went between sneering at the royal couple and glaring across the crowd at Aversa; said dark flier merely smirked once she noticed and wriggled her fingers in mock-greeting. There's was an interesting dynamic, one that Maygen was willing to leave alone.

Yen'fay kept a respectful distance from his sister of this dimension, with a painfully blank expression on his face. Despite his tragic story, he fought as one with his sword: Deadly, cold steel, graceful and without mercy.

Walhart towered over most of the army, casting a disapproving look at a red-haired thief which was quickly becoming a furious glare the louder Gaius sucked on his lollipop.

Tharja hovered as close to Robin as possible.

Even Basilio at one point had been on an opposing team, in a sense. His old champion, while never crossing blades with them, could have easily been the one to face them in Arena Ferox instead of the disguised Lucina.

Realizing the absurd amount of coincidences in that instant, Maygen had to hide a smile. Her fiance gave her a worried look, but she waved off his concern and whispered in his ear.

They both examined the integrity of their small army. Finding it sound, and hilariously so, their snickering had to be shushed by Frederick.

.


	26. extra: the heroes we know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wasn't going to fight over this, with him of all people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Set as an aside; after SpotPass Paralogue 18. Linked to Chapter Twenty-Four, "stir."]

.

_I can draw this circle and use someone's personal belonging to locate them, but it's power is affected by the tools used to make it..._

"Fix my sword."

"I'm busy," Maygen shot back, focused on her tome.  _It seems silver is the most effective._  She was in the armory, but that didn't mean she wasn't already doing something important. This fact didn't stop Gangrel.

Huffing, the redhead argued, "It won't take long. I need it. Now."

"Grrr..." She gave him a withering glare. " _In a minute._ " If she lost this train of thought because of him, she was going to use him for target practice.

_If I use bone, the magic can be bolstered with blood..._

"You know I have no patience."

"Quiet! Thinking!"

_\- it can be bolstered with blood -_

He snorted. "Don't hurt yourself. It would be a terrible inconvenience to have to find someone else. And so time-consuming. I'd much rather simply finish this and get on with more important things, so if you could just wrap up your little "light reading" then I can go -"

Frustration bubbling over with his chatter, she snapped the book shut. " _Fine!_ " She stood up and yanked the sword from him, ignoring his triumph. It clattered loudly on the table next to another.

"You should be more careful, squirt," crowed Gangrel. "I doubt your captain would be pleased to find you breaking the army's supplies!"

"I need  _quiet_  for this," she grumbled, fixing him with a look daring for an argument. When she didn't hear one, she pressed her palm against the blade and closed her eyes.

The hum of magic was quiet...  _I doubt it could muster up more than a spark right now._  She let the energy carefully trickle from her fingertips, ensuring the levin sword would once again serve its master in combat. Pretending it wasn't Gangrel prevented her from hexing it.

Of course, he couldn't remain silent for long. It was physically impossible.

"Grah!" The noise made her jump. "You're taking too long! I'll just borrow this for practice -" And he moved to take the other sword.

Lightning fast, Maygen snatched it out of his reach.

" _No!_ "

He hovered, eyebrow arched. "You're a mage with noodle arms. You can't possibly expect me to believe that's  _yours._ "

"It is," she snapped, arms folded over the sword in her lap. "Or, it is now. I inherited it from my father." Narrowing her eyes, she told him matter-of-factly, "This sword is meant for heroes, not greedy little mad kings."

This made him bark in that amused yet disgusted way of his when faced with the many things that separated him from the other Shepherds. "Pah! You make me sick." Thankfully, he took a step back as he argued, "Heroes don't exist! Only men thirsty for war and glory."

She knew this was a losing battle; she wouldn't be able to convince him to change his point-of-view even if she argued until she passed out from oxygen deprivation. It wasn't important either way, as his decision had no bearing on hers.

"Perhaps that's  _your_  reason for existing, but I believe in heroes and I'm giving this sword to one." She placed his now-charged weapon onto the table, hand resting protectively over her inheritance. The affection crept into her voice as she declared, "I'm giving it to my son."

Indeed, if there was ever a definition for a hero, Cydus fit it to a "t." Despite the grim futility inherent in his dark future, he fought against fate itself to give this world a chance at survival.  _He's fighting not just for his family, but for everyone and theirs._  Between tomes and swords, she didn't believe there was anything he couldn't do.  _I'm so proud of him._

Her words earned more ridicule, as did her smile.

Gangrel snickered. "You, spawning children? Ha!" His arms folded over his chest. "That will be the day!"

_I suppose no one has explained the details of the situation to him._  Since it wasn't her responsibility, she elected to keep quiet on the matter.

Abandoning her work for now, she braided a strip of leather to her father's sword. If she drew a circle and used another piece from the same strip, it would lead her directly to the sword.  _In theory. I need to test it out._  She stood to get on with her chore list, passing the arrogant man.

"...where are you going?"

"Away."

"You haven't finished with -"

"Yes I have, it's charged."

"Don't patronize me! Get back here, you spineless worm -"

She stopped just before she bumped into Cydus, delighted by the timing. "Oh! There you are!" It was highly possible he had been planning to double-check the army's inventory. He was responsible like that.

"- if you scurry off, I swear I'll -"

Ignoring Gangrel behind her, she put a hand on her son's shoulder as she offered him the sword. "Here. This was your grandfather's sword. I want you to have it."

The young man was shocked. "My grandfather's..." Glancing down, his fingers rested on the one at his side as he mumbled, "But, I already have..."

"That's the future one," was her argument. "It's seen so many battles. This one is fresh." With a squeeze meant to reassure, she added, "And I'm trying out a new spell. With it, I should be able to find you no matter what happens, as long as you hold onto that sword."

He lifted his gaze. If he thought it was unnecessary, he didn't say so. The sword was accepted without ceremony, finding a place on his other hip. Smiling brightly, she reached up to ruffle his hair and enjoyed his faint displeasure.  _Heh, I can play the embarrassing mother quite well._

"Let's go test it out."

"...the sword?"

"Well, that too."  _I need to get this spell down to a science._  At his furrowed brow, she explained, "Don't worry, I'm not asking to duel you. Gods know you'd wipe the floor with me."

"No, I... wouldn't."

_Aw, his mother-worship is showing._  "You can always ask Lucina for a duel, or Chrom. Both of them are excellent swordsmen."

Satisfied with his nod, Maygen was going to leave with Cydus in search of either individual when she noticed something intangible yet inexplicably heavy was on her back.  _What hex is someone trying to place on me?_  The silence was nearly alive. It took her a breath to realize it was someone's gaze, and then she finally turned around to find its source. "Oh, Gangrel."

But the man didn't respond. Expression twisting with frustration and bafflement, he rapidly switched between staring at her and examining her son like the Risen.

_...oh. OH._

He finally managed to open his mouth, but it was another awkward few seconds before he shouted, "Well? One of you maggots, tell me what's going on here!"

_Guess the responsibility's mine NOW._

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Heroes Don't Exist


	27. extra: man of action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted to live up to the memory of his mother, but that's hard to do when she's so lively _now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Set as an aside; after SpotPass Paralogue 19.]

.

Cydus strived to be the calm, reasonable warrior everyone could rely on in times of crisis. This generally extended outside of life-or-death situations thanks to years of practice, although his communication skills had obviously been neglected. His sister always teased him for being so serious, but he liked to think of it as a strength. He had to be unflappable in the face of the unexpected if he wanted to be of any use in the effort to slay Grima once and for all.

It was for this reason that he didn't start shouting at Walhart or challenge him for the body he carried. Although his heart froze in sudden fear, the dark knight put his trust in the Shepherds' tactician once more and only asked quietly, "What happened?"

The conqueror seemed larger than life, armor blood-red and helm horned like the avatar of war he had once been. Of every soldier in camp, he was the one best suited for the brutality of combat. His axe was a beast to wield and dealt blows few men had survived; only Basilio could attest to that feat, and that was a product of cunning, not endurance. The dark mage slung over his shoulder was absolutely puny in comparison.

Looking down at the young man, Walhart's expression didn't flicker from the flinty annoyance he always exhibited towards his new comrades.

"Taking this woman to where she can recuperate. Now move."

Cydus ignored the command, prioritizing the close scrutiny of his mother's condition over his own safety. She was slumped bonelessly over the man's shoulder, but it was obvious she was still alive, if unconscious. A tome attached to her belt had fluttered open, one he recognized.  _She was in the armory with the weapons again._  Every sign pointed to magical exhaustion instead of foul play.  _She's safe._

Once he had come to this conclusion, he returned his attention to the other man.

"...I'll carry her."

"Bah!" The stone face hardly twitched with this derisive noise. "Doubting my strength? She weighs no more than parchment."

"You are strong."

When he still didn't move, Walhart smashed the silence. "I have no patience for bleating welps. Say your piece or begone."

 _He drives a hard bargain,_  Cydus thought with an internal wince. A duel would have almost been preferable. But he had vowed to face Grima without fear. He could hardly back down now from a man as mortal as he.

Lifting his chin, he said calmly, "She is my mother. I will carry her."

"Such weak sentiment."

"She is the reason I breathe now," the dark knight argued, standing his ground despite the urge to avert his gaze. A display of strength was needed to sway this warmonger.  _And I am strong._  His eyes narrowed. "I will see to her."

He didn't doubt motives, as Walhart's tone had accused earlier.  _He is loyal to the man who defeated him, if one can call it such._  Robin had vowed he would comply, at least as far as his personality would allow. And Cydus trusted the tactician.

In reality, he simply wanted the chance to care for his mother.

Maygen was always doing everything she could, for both the Shepherds and her family. Reading up on real estate, offering to practice new spells, helping out with supper - even something as innocuous as brushing his hair or giving him sweets. If a hand could be offered, she'd do so without hesitation. It was an image he had always strived for, and the reason for his embarrassing worship of his mother. He hated the thought of her doing everything alone. The least he could do was this.

Unfortunately, Walhart was hardly sympathetic to his plight. Dissatisfied, the conqueror stepped forward to simply force Cydus out of his way with his bulk.

 _He's too strong to defend against,_  was his dismayed thought against the barrel he'd stumbled into. He followed the lumbering red tower through camp, vowing to accelerate his training in the hopes of standing a better match during their next confrontation as well as to keep a better eye on his mother to  _avoid_  such conflicts altogether.  _I won't be ignored._  Then he realized he might have been pouting and tried to tone down his surliness.

If Walhart hadn't ducked, his helm would have caught the fabric of the medical tent. Maribelle, with all her poise, didn't bat an eyelash at the sight of him carrying one of the Shepherds like a sack of potatoes. Directing the man to an empty cot, she heard Valri's gasp and demanded in no-nonsense tones, "Examine and treat her like any other patient. I will not tolerate hysterics."

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

Cydus helped transfer Maygen from the uncomfortable shoulder to something much softer, proud of his sister's composure as he knew exactly how she felt to see their mother like this.

"Children," Walhart rumbled, earning disapproving looks. He surprised them by continuing, "Don't disturb her by sniveling and fussing like mewling babes." His cape brushed across their backs as he turned with one last command before exiting the tent: "Keep this idiocy from repeating."

Although Cydus didn't like the wording of this warning, he understood it wasn't safe to pass out in the armory tent.  _I'm going to have a talk with her on that._  The idea of lecturing his own mother didn't fail to amuse him, despite the seriousness.  _Perhaps I should ask Papa to stop her from trying to do these things on her own._

Sharing a look with Valri, he took a seat out of the way as he clutched the unconscious woman's hand.

 _You can rely on me,_  he wanted to tell her when she finally opened her eyes. The courage that had given him backbone before Walhart, however, had evaporated. It was a very good thing that actions spoke so loudly, because words always escaped him when they were needed most.

She squeezed his hand.

"Thank you, Cydus. Valri."

_Perhaps this is a start._

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: rest your weary head


	28. extra: stirring memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valri finally gets to ask her mother some questions that have been gnawing at her brain for years...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Set as an aside; after SpotPass Paralogue 18. Linked to Chapters Twenty-Four, "stir," and Twenty-Six, "the heroes we know."]

.

"Hum de dah, dah de hum... hm?"

Valri could hear arguing in the cooking tent, where she had planned some mother-daughter time for the evening.  _Is Mama yelling? No way._  She had always thought of her mother as a cheerful, open-armed mage.  _If she's ever gotten angry, she's been quiet about it._

She poked her head through the flap to find the woman shouting at a soldier tending to the fire. He was someone the others looked at with suspicion and scorn alike, although the details hadn't been properly explained to Valri.  _So tall! Mama looks so tiny in comparison._  All she knew was that the Mad King Gangrel was hardly welcome here, and only then because of the need to defeat Grima.

_Weird, how the Fell Dragon brings so many people together,_  she mused.

Shaking these thoughts away, the troubadour stepped in with a cheerful smile, calling, "Mama! I'm here!"

The arguing stopped cold, but at least Maygen's gaze was warm. "Hello, sweetie," she greeted, immediately dropping her irritation. Her voice was always calm and gentle, or at least it was whenever she talked to Valri. It had a soothing effect.

Embracing her tightly, the brunette turned back to Gangrel with a short, "Keep stirring." It went unspoken that their previous conversation, whatever it had been about, was finished. His scoff signaled his waning interest. She handed over a knife after making the girl vow to be careful, and took up the job of transfering the vegetables to the pot. "Valri, how was your day?"

"It was wonderful. I took a walk outside camp this morning."

"Really? Alone? You should be more careful..."

"But Mama, it was so  _beautiful!_ " Valri cast her arm in a vague gesture to the world around them. "The sun made the land look like it was glowing! I've never seen anything like it."

"It  _is_  pretty." Maygen smiled. "Every realm has its own beauty and intrigue. After the war is over, maybe we can all travel together, as a family."

" _Yes!_ "

Gangrel snorted. She grew embarrassed from her outburst, so she ducked her head to focus on chopping. Her mother's muffled giggle was heartening, if a little mortifying.  _I can't believe I just did that in front of her._

But she couldn't help it. Ever since finding out she'd get to see her parents again, her head was practically in the clouds. She had her entire family together, at last.  _I mean, maybe Mama and Papa are a little young, but I'll take what I can get!_  She wanted to laugh and share stories-to be like this, spending time with her family that was ripped from her childhood.

_These are going to be the best days of my life._

Emboldened by this deep-rooted happiness, Valri turned to the dark mage and chirped, "Hey, where are my grandparents? Can I meet them, too?"

On her way to the pot, Maygen stopped so suddenly that vegetables escaped her. Potatoes and carrots rolled across the ground, ending up at Gangrel's feet.

"...Mama?" Unable to see through her mother's back, Valri wasn't sure what she had done wrong. The man's eyebrow was arched as he examined the brunette before him. She was alarmed by the stretching silence and immediately backpedaled. "O-or, um-hey! Morgan told me a funny story the other day, and..."

Her mother dumped the load in and bent to pick up the mess. Valri worried her lip.

"...Sorry about that." Maygen laughed, quieter than normal. "You just surprised me, that's all. I wasn't expecting... well."

She stood up to her full height and turned around, wearing a careful smile.

"All right. What do you want to know?"

Valri was torn. Her curiosity was positively clamouring for this, but she had a feeling it wasn't going to be as happy a story as she normally recieved from her mother.  _I don't want to make Mama sad._

In the end, she was encouraged by the patience given her to finally ask, "Who are they? I know that... that Cydus has grandpa's sword, but..."

Maygen gestured for her to resume cutting. Valri remained quiet as the other woman gathered her thoughts.

"...well, I can't speak for your father's family," she joked, "but I think you would've liked my parents. Cydus inherited my dad's sword-and thankfully, his talent with them. Gods know I can hardly carry one, at best."

"Y-yeah..." Trying to remain cheerful, the troubadour joked, "Cydus told me your table story."

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Although she groaned, it was lighthearted enough to lift the mood. "Dad needed a saw to get it out. I knew I wasn't his "little swordsman," so I stuck with the magic tomes Mom left me."

A snickered comment earned Gangrel a dark look from the brunette, but Valri was more concerned with keeping the conversation going. "Grandma is a mage?"

"The best of the best." This was said without hesitation, and with a hint of sadness. Maygen turned to explain, "I'm still struggling to learn some of the things she used to study. I've got a lot of catching up to do."

Back straight, Valri declared, "You can do it, Mama! I know you can."

The dark mage smiled. "Thanks, sweetie."

Valri wanted to ask more, but she was terrified of drawing out the sadness her mother was trying to hide. It wasn't difficult to figure out the gist of what had happened to the both of them.  _I guess this means I won't get to meet them, after all..._  It was a shame, but that just meant she had to move all of the love she may have given her grandparents to her mother. She hoped the woman didn't mind her smothering behavior.

Passing over the diced potatoes, she met Maygen's eyes. The shine in them made her hate herself.

She ducked her head to prepare the meat, but evidently her mother wasn't done talking.

"You're a few years too late to meet your grandfather," she said, back turned as she started filling another pot. "I officially joined the Shepherds after he passed. He would've loved to dote on the two of you, as long as you didn't make him feel old by calling him "grandpa." "

"And Grandma?"

"It feels like a lifetime ago..." Maygen paused in her work. "Well, it practically was. I was very young, at any rate. I hardly remember her."

"What happened? Why did they..." Her conscience finally caught up with her, halting these words. She knew how she felt when asked to recount her parents' deaths; she could hardly ask her mother to do the same. "I-I'm sorry, Mama..."

Without warning, the woman she looked up to more than any other snorted at her apology.

"...M-Mama?"

"Why are  _you_  apologizing?" Maygen turned around, a wide grin unexpectedly displayed. "You're not the reason why they're dead. That makes about as much sense as saying  _your_  future kids killed  _me_." She scoffed. "Which, by the way, is ridiculous, so don't try it unless you want me to singe your eyebrows."

"I... er..." Thrown off-kilter by this one-eighty, Valri put on her brightest smile. "I won't, Mama! Of course, this is all assuming that I have kids in the future..."

"What, don't want a mini-you running around?" Maygen slung an arm around her shoulder, giving a playful squeeze. "I think it's probably worth it, if I ended up having  _two_  kids in the future. At the very least, they can help with the chores." Valri giggled.

" _Ugh._ " Gangrel dismissed the two of them, sneering as he interrupted their mother-daughter discussion. "Feel free to take your vomit-inducing "family talk" elsewhere. I was  _planning_  on eating tonight."

"Oh, like you have any room to talk about being disturbing,  _Gangrene..._ "

"What was that,  _Mayfly?_ "

_I think the Mad King fits in around here just fine,_  the troubadour thought. The argument reminded her of the posturing between two other men in camp, Walhart and Basilio.  _They talk loud and mean just because they don't want to admit they can be friends._

She was totally calling him Uncle Gangrel. Or maybe Mad Uncle...

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hello, Sweetie"


	29. extra: pinkie swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Outrealms beach, Maygen mentioned being shy and awkward when she first met Ricken and the other Shepherds. She wasn't kidding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Set before it all. Linked to Chapter Twenty-Two, "at hello."]

.

If it wouldn't have been weird to put a sign in the palace library saving a table specifically for reading with Maygen, it would've been set up in a heartbeat. So many people would come up to chat, interrupting their work without a care in the world. It was so frustrating! But that would've been weird.  _Really_  weird.

Was it bad that Ricken was still considering the idea?

Shaking these silly thoughts away, he glanced up from the tome he'd picked up, at the brunette scribbling as if her life depended on it. Her nose was scrunched slightly, tongue poking out... he hoped  _he_  didn't ever do that, but it looked cute coming from her. Not that he'd tell her that. It was worth mentioning, though. To himself.

He was still only on the prologue.

It was frustrating to be so distracted, but it didn't help that she had come in a faintly sour mood. No matter his questions, she reassured him of just how fine she was before diving into research as she always did. There were times where she would happily discuss spells and theories with him, but more often there were days like these where she was utterly lost to the world. From what he'd witnessed in the past two months of meeting her in the library, she was generally cheerful in her quietness... so this behavior worried him.

But asking hadn't gotten an answer, and so Ricken was at a loss with how to proceed. How  _did_  someone get a relatively new friend to open up to them?

When she set down the quill to skim another passage, he found himself clearing his throat to gain her attention. It worked, but now he didn't know what to say.

"Um..."  _Think, Ricken, think!_  "A-are you hungry?" Of course, because food made everything better.  _Way to go, dummy._

Perhaps the gods pitied him, if the growling of her stomach was any indicator of their favor. She grimaced at the noise, actually glancing down to shush it, before admitting, "U-uh, yes... I... must've forgotten to eat breakfast again."

He started. "Again?" Eyeing her now sheepish smile, he ventured, "How often do you forget to eat?"

"Er..."

Now that he had a problem he could solve, he began clearing up their things with more authority in his voice than he probably deserved. "Well, come on! Around this time, the cooks are getting ready for lunch."

As Maygen actually lived in the castle thanks to her father's knighthood, he didn't have to lead her like he had that first day. She fell into step beside him, eyes on her feet.

"...sorry."

"What?"

"I don't like when our studying gets interrupted." The echo of Ricken's earlier thoughts stunned him, causing his gait to falter. He was glad she didn't notice, too focused on avoiding his gaze. "I'll lose whatever I was thinking of, and then I have to start all over again."

"I know what you mean. But," he added seriously, "I don't think skipping lunch is a good idea. I mean, magic takes a lot of energy, you know?"

"Yeah... still."

"No, really, don't worry about it! It's what friends do!"

"Oh." Despite her assertion that they were friends now, she looked surprised by his reasoning. "Well... all right, then." Her smile was almost nervous.

_What does she have to be nervous about?_

The cooks let them sneak into the kitchen, with a warning to avoid anything sharp or hot. He hated being treated like a little kid, and he wasn't alone; Maygen pouted as if the man had personally offended her. Grabbing stew, cheese and bread and finding seats by the gardens, the mages had a brief silence that ended with a gusty sigh.

"I'm sorry for my bad mood," Maygen murmured, gaze on her lap, "and for the interruption."

"Really, it's fine -"

"Still, I..." She was twiddling her thumbs now. "I appreciate you putting up with me. I'm probably not the best company. I'm always... quiet. Probably pretty boring, too."

"N-no way!" Ricken set his tray aside, turning towards her. "You're not boring, I promise! I-I like reading with you. Better than being alone, right?" She didn't seem too convinced. "...would you rather be alone?"

" _No!_ "

Her sharp cry had frightened some birds perched nearby. They winced at the squawking.

"S-sorry..."

"Erm, no, it's okay."  _Man, we're talking in circles here._  So he decided to cut to the chase. "Why do you keep apologizing? You haven't done anything wrong."

Hunched shoulders shifted some hair to shield her face, but the anxiety was obvious in the quaver of her voice. "I... I don't know, I just... don't want to be a bother. I..." Maygen's voice lowered further, forcing him to lean closer as she admitted, "I've never had friends before."

Ricken frowned. "Never?"

"No. We... my father and I... traveled, a lot."

All at once, her behavior made sense. She had looked positively terrified when standing in front of the prince and his compatriots, and acted infinitely more comfortable when not making awkward smalltalk. It hadn't occured to him that she didn't know how to make and keep friends; she had been so adamant when they met, and talking about magic made her impassioned enough to forget about being shy. Today must have been particularly bad if even studying hadn't been able to lift her spirits. He didn't know what had thrown her off, but he did know that he didn't like seeing her on the verge of tears.

"Does that means I'm your first friend?" She nodded reluctantly, but the confirmation made him grin. "That I'm your  _best_  friend?"

"I..." Pausing, she mulled this over before offering a tentative, "Yeees...?"

"Great!"

The boy stuck out a hand, pinkie finger extended. She stared like she'd never seen one before. He wriggled it slightly.

"Then I'll be the  _best_  best friend you'll ever have! I swear on my pinkie!"

It was kind of cute, how careful she was in wrapping her pinkie around his. Okay,  _really_  cute. He didn't know it yet, but this moment was pretty symbolic of their future relationship: They were both wrapped around each others' fingers pretty tightly. And swore up and down that the other was the sweeter one.

"Okay... and I swear not to be a bother."

"What?! No, no, swear something else! Because you're  _never_  a bother!"

"Er, then what  _should_  I promise?"

"Promise to..." He tried not to blush as he suggested, "P-promise to stay my friend forever?"

Maygen's eyes widened, once again looking surprised that he still wanted to be her friend. Ducking her head, she gave a quiet "promise" that belied the conviction in her pinkie's grip. It was a little difficult to eat with only one hand, but he figured he could endure the embarrassment to keep that soft smile on her face. She was much prettier when she was happy.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sweet & Sour


	30. extra: rank support up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valri and Gangrel Achieved C-Rank Support?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Set after Paralogue Eighteen; related to Chapter Twenty-Eight "stirring memories" and such extras.]

.

"Oh! Hi, Uncle King!"

"...are you talking to me?"

"Mhm! Whatcha up to?"

"...why in the world are you calling me "Uncle King"? Or "Uncle" anything?"

"Well, I  _was_  thinking Mad Uncle, but that didn't sound as nice. Ooh, are  _you_  on cooking duty tonight?"

"I was forced into this by that stone-faced knight, but - can we go back to the whole uncle thing-"

"Awesome! I was hoping I'd get a helping hand tonight! Okay, so to  _really_  make this stew pop, I picked up some fresh herbs from town."

"If you don't stop babbling and explain yourself -"

"And Laurent picked up some other stuff, with Severa's help! Carrots, garlic, celery, potatoes... I'm thinking maybe just a simple vegetable soup tonight, but we've got plenty of options."

"You're not even listening to me, are you?"

"Chop these up for me? Pretty please?"

"..."

"Thank you~"

"This has to be penance... I'm surrounded by Ylisse's "golden Shepherds," and now I'm being ordered around by another harpy."

"Hey, I  _said_  "pretty please." "

"A polite harpy. A very smile-y, polite harpy who acts like an imbecile."

"La dee da~"

*Grimaces*

"Thanks, just put those in the pot. Lemme just do this, aaand... Voila! It's gonna be delicious!"

"..."

"Hm, I wonder if I can trick Brady into eating carrots if I cut them into small enough pieces... What do you think?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"What, don't you like carrots?"

"That's not what I - is your head full of air, or do you plan to kill me with kindness?"

"What? No, I'm just asking for cooking advice."

"From a man who once tried to slaughter your parents and bring ruin to Ylisse!"

"Oh, right. You  _did_  try that."

"...are you serious? If you're always this dense, I can't imagine how you survived the "dark future" you're supposedly from."

"Mm. Mostly luck."

"Clearly."

"...that, and sacrifice. I'm not the best fighter. I'm more at home in a kitchen - maybe a medical tent. In fact, if my father hadn't done what he did, and I hadn't found my brother soon after, I would've died a long, long time ago. I'm not made for war."

"So you're not a complete idiot!"

"I can't be. If I make a mistake and get someone killed, I... I wouldn't be able to handle that. I have to do what I can to keep everyone healthy and in one piece. So, about those carrots..."

"Grah! I don't know! Dice them and say they're sweet potatoes!"

"Hm, if he liked those, that might work... Wait. Do you use sweet potatoes in soup?"

"Why do you expect  _me_  to know the answer to that?"

"Well, have you ever had sweet potato soup?"

"I had whatever I felt like! I was the king of Plegia! I could demand whatever I wanted, and my subjects would scour the lands!"

"What were your favorite Plegian dishes?"

"My favori... Uh... Roasts, I guess?"

"Uh-huh...?"

"...what?"

"What  _kind_  of roasts? Any fruit on the side? Do Plegians cook meat differently?"

(Why did this suddenly become an interrogation?) "I don't know, over a fire! How do  _Ylisseans_  cook their meat?"

"Um... Okay, maybe I should ask a Plegian chef instead of a king."

"...feh. I  _was_  a king. Not anymore. I lost my crown thanks to your illustrious captain."

"Well, now you're a Shepherd, so he's  _your_  captain too!"

"So easily? Just like that?"

"Yep! I mean, you helped Mama with dinner. And you kicked some Risen tail a few days ago."

"Of course I did! Walking corpses are hardly a match for me! I was tearing apart the battlefield long before those moaning morons!"

"So you're a part of the team!"

"I'm not what you'd call a "team player." "

"Don't you want to make friends in camp? I mean, I know you probably have some bad blood between you, but -"

"Ha! I'm not going to play at being friends with a bunch of starry-eyed -"

"Pass me the salt?"

"- fine - with a bunch of starry-eyed, boot-kissing maggots! I'm a warrior, a  _king!_ "

"But I thought you weren't a king anymore?"

"Officially, I'm not - but this is a temporary measure. And I'm still a better king than that cur, Validar! Treating me like a puppet he could cast aside when he deemed my usefulness spent... I should be on the Plegian throne, thrusting my country back into greatness! If I could get my hands around his scrawny neck..."

"See? We have a common enemy!"

"That hardly makes us friends -"

"And I  _knew_  you had some good in you! Mama's never wrong."

"I just talked about wringing a man's neck, and you're saying... Wait. What did that runt say?"

"Hm? Oh, well, I asked her why everyone was so twitchy around you. I didn't know much about the Ylisse-Plegia war, no one ever had the chance to tell me in our time because of our fight against Grima - anyway, she told me about all of that. She also told me to be courteous, which is silly 'cause of  _course_  I'm polite to my elders, even though I went back in time to when they're around my age -"

"That doesn't sound like the runt."

"She said that you may have done some terrible things, but that doesn't make you a bad person."

"How simplistic. "Mother says this, so it must be so." You don't even know the half of what I've done! I've arranged kidnappings and town invasions. Instigated a war to rip apart a nation. Threatened  _your parents_  and the rest of their nauseatingly cheerful bunch. I was the reason that foolishly compassionate cow leapt to her death! How can you possibly defend me as a "good person" after everything I've done?"

"I'm not defending you. I don't even know you. But I trust my mother, and if she says you regret the suffering your actions caused, then I believe it."

"So your  _mother_  wants to trust me? ...ha, bwa ha ha ha! And they called  _me_  the mad one! These Shepherds... They're insane! Every last one of them!"

"Heehee, we're all a little eccentric. But we're family. A big, happy family!"

"If your "Uncle King" joke is a way to make me feel included, don't bother. I don't intend on joining you maggots in singing around a campfire, or whatever it is you Ylisseans do. I'm only fighting with you all to reclaim my realm, if we don't all die at the end."

"Then you really  _will_  be an Uncle King! Man, I've always wanted an uncle... Okay, I'll help you get your throne back!"

"I doubt the help of a child will get my campaign very far."

"Mama's on your side, too! And Papa trusts in Mama, and my brother pretty much worships her..."

"Oh, my mistake -  _four_  children! That changes everything!"

"Hey, don't doubt them! I'm not much of a warrior, but  _Papa_  could kick that Validar guy into the next life!"

"Who  _is_  your father, anyway? The brat made it obvious she was your mother with her gag-worthy fawning over you brats."

"Only the greatest hero  _ever._  Heyyy, do you know magic?"

"Tch. Do I look like that blue-haired idiot you call leader? Of  _course_  I know magic! But I spill blood best with cold steel, gwa ha ha!"

"Ooh! What kind of spells? Fire? Wind? Thunder? Hexes?"

"I do enjoy roasting the poor saps from time to time."

"You really like roasts, don't you?"

"Bwa ha ha! Prepare a feast fit for a king, and I'll teach you a few tricks so you aren't absolutely useless to me."

"Yay! Thank you, Uncle King!"

"I haven't technically agreed, brat. I gave conditions, and who knows? I may go back on my word if I feel like it!"

"That's fine! I'll do it anyway, because I believe in Mama's judgment. And Papa always told me to keep my promises."

"Oh, stuff a rag in it already! You Shepherds are all sentimental fools."

"Hum dee da, hum da dee, I'm a happy Valri..."

"Ugh. And the singing returns!"

.


	31. extra: I didn't know you could do that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focus is everything on the battlefield, especially during an ambush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Set after Paralogue Eighteen; related to Chapter Twenty-Eight "stirring memories" and such extras.]

.

"Your left!"

Gaius dipped below the Risen's swing, getting dangerously close in order to sink his dagger into its chest. He grabbed the axe's handle before kicking his enemy away, yanking the weapon out of its fingers. Tossing his new find to Vaike, who eagerly accepted it, the thief turned to Maygen.

"Relax, Bookworm." He took a moment to pull the sucker out of his mouth with a loud  _smack._  The confidence oozing from him wasn't as reassuring as he meant it to be. "Do you really think I'd let myself be surprised by these dead amateurs?"

"What you  _let_  them do isn't the issue," she muttered, gaze sweeping across the road they'd been ambushed on. Their caravan was halted around a bend, obscuring the front half from the back and vice versa; she had no idea how the others fared, heightening her anxiety.

Suddenly, Gaius slid into her comfort zone, arm wrapping around her stomach. Her alarm skyrocketed at the sound of clanging swords just above her head, and the thief's grunt of exertion in her ear.

Spinning her around to face the Risen that had almost claimed her life, he taunted good-naturedly, "Perhaps you should keep an eye on your  _own_  skin."

" _Goetia,_ " Maygen replied, satisfied when the dark lightning struck the monster. She'd show the redhead just how good she was at keeping them  _both_  safe from harm.

Her plan was cut off at the knees - as was the Risen - by a large pair of wyvern jaws. Its attempts to crawl toward her were similarly ended by a reptilian foot crushing its torso. The purple mist evaporated with the body in the eerie fashion they all did.

Maygen glanced up at the dracoknight that had protected them both, but her gratitude was blatantly ignored. She tried not to take it personally.  _Cherche did say he was a bit... distant._

"Archers, southeast!"

Gaius immediately moved to become a shield despite her protests. But the warning went up too late for the arrows slicing through a delicate wing membrane.

" _Minerva!_ "

The wyvern stumbled back with a pained shriek, causing another Shepherd to give a sharp, fearful cry. Valri fumbled with the staff in her hands and bumped into Kjelle while trying to get away.

"Watch it," shouted the knight.

With not a small amount of panic, Maygen scrambled beneath the furious Minerva to race to her daughter's side. She grabbed the young girl's shoulders.

"M-Mama," Valri stammered. "Mama, I..."

Her trembling was more obvious when being held.

_I have to calm her down._

"Listen to me," Maygen ordered, briefly watching Kjelle ward off another Risen before returning her gaze to the frightened girl. "I understand. I  _know._  But Valri, you have to focus."

"I..."

Steel sang behind her.

She released the troubadour to whirl around and scream the first spell that came to mind. An icy wind staggered the Risen, barely giving her the time to shove her daughter further back.

"Mama!"

"Val -"

Something sunk into her thigh, throwing her off balance. One deliberate moment later, the explosion of pain erased the world for a time.

She recognized she was swearing at every deity of the realms when she came around again, clutching her leg as the injury wept. Trying to wrap her cape around it and apply pressure proved difficult. The Risen that had attacked her wasn't readily visible anymore, but that was the least of her problems.

"Shepherd down!"

"Cover her!"

Every nerve in her leg screamed that the sword had struck bone. She was barely able to shift her position without exponentially increasing her agony. A battlefield was not the place to sit down and rest a spell. The unrelenting chaos of battle swam around her, and she had no idea where her daughter was.

Thoroughly fed up with everything, Maygen tilted her head back to shout to the sky, as if Grima would hear her, " _Choke on corpses, you overgrown leech!_ "

The effort's reward was a spike of nausea, making her retch.

_Where's Valri?_

"- stop your dramatics, worm!"

Eyes shutting momentarily, she jerked away from the fingers snatching at her head only to immediately regret the action. Gasping, she rapidly blinked away tears as she tried to place the shade of red hair kneeling over her.  _Gaius... Valri... Anna?_

"Pathetic, the whole lot of you!"

The voice startled her, being so close. She squinted until an unexpected face came into focus. "...G-Gangrel?" What was he doing with that staff?

The Plegian glowered at her, commanding, "Shut your trap. I'm not here to babysit anyone, least of all  _you._ " When she went to move, his fingers dug into her shoulder as he hissed, "Hold  _still._ "

She didn't expect the splash of magic, or its numbing effect as it sunk into the deep gash. But gods, if it wasn't a blessed sensation. Gradually losing feeling in her leg as the staff did its work, echoes of Frederick's combat tips convinced the brunette to focus on the present.  _Don't pass out._

So she accused through gritted teeth, "I didn't think you w... were capable of healing. You're more of the... hurting type."

He barked at that. "Bleeding out on the ground, and still she tries to insult me! Well, it's definitely not my style to play "hero," Mayfly. Don't plan on making it a habit." A finger jabbed into her throbbing temple emphasized his words.

" _Ow._ "

"Get up!"

Thoroughly tangled in her cape, her slowness evidently ticked Gangrel off further as he forcefully yanked her to her feet. He scoffed when she stumbled against him.

"Shut up, Gangrene," she finally managed, retrieving the tome she'd dropped earlier in the chaos.  _I hope the pages didn't soak up all of my blood._  "Why do you have my daughter's staff?"

"And what good was  _she_  using it for, mouth open like a fish waiting for a chef?"

"Give it back when we're done."

Because they would be soon. The purple wisps creeping into the edges of her vision proved she was going to make sure of it.

"Ha! So confident for a runt," Gangrel taunted.

Temper rising once more, Maygen took a few unsteady steps towards the surrounding forest. She waited a breath for the glint of metal that would confirm the location of her target before her arm jutted out violently. " _Mire!_ "

Out of the trees fell a Risen archer, half of its body missing after the explosion of green slime. It dissolved into nothingness, returning to the abyss it came from.

Eyes flashing, she turned around and watched as another shout produced those destructive blobs on a shambling corpse's arms, disrupting the swing of its axe. Sully swore as she urged her horse away from the spell.

"Brutal," the Plegian crowed. "I love it!" Truly, he had a lust for carnage. He brought up his levin sword with a mad grin, charging into the fray once more.

Later, she would thank him for his assistance, as surprising as it was. But her priority was cutting through these reeking bodies to find her family.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dramatics
> 
> And this was the last chapter I'd uploaded, back then. It's been a while since I updated it. My apologies! I'd been working on my newer FE fanfic, as some might have noticed. "Journey of Awakening: Magically Delirious" was another fun romp in Awakening World, but it's totally separate from this one. Although there's totally a few cameos of familiar faces and concepts.
> 
> Also, yes, this was another Gangrel scene. The muse works as it wants to. *dramatic pose* I was simply a victim to its whims!
> 
> But hopefully if I upload another chapter, it will be another pre-Maygen/Ricken scene of cuteness. (Or of angst. Fufufu.)
> 
> (...no I wasn't avoiding writing a full action scene what are you talking about what do you mean I'm lying no YOU'RE lying)


End file.
